Un cerezo shinigami
by billysuggar
Summary: Después de que le rompieran el corazón y con sus poderes fuera de control Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo son enviados a otro lugar sin poder regresar a Tomoeda, ¿que sucederá con ellos? y sobre todo ¿ que pasara con los poderes de Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, perteneciendo obviamente a TIte Kubo y a las CLAMP, la historia está hecha sin fines de Lucro, espero y les guste.

Sobre los personajes.

Sakura tiene 13 años al igual que Eriol y Tomoyo

La historia comienza colocándose dos años antes de que Rukia vaya al mundo humano y pierda sus poderes.

Capítulo 1

"Un deseo irreversible"

Había terminado lo que era para mi el peor día de mi vida, y es que ver a la persona que amas comprometerse con alguien más, y terminar conmigo el mismo día, incluso cuando esté había dicho que jamás nos separariamos es un punto de quiebre al que nadie le deseo estar, está totalmente absorta de mis pensamientos y es que no puedo creer que halla asistido a este evento, solo estaba sentada en una banca y vi acercarse a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo y mi mejor amigo Eriol, ambos con una cara de preocupación y es que no sé en qué momento me habían comenzado a salir las lágrimas. A pesar de que me hablaban no podía escuchar lo que decían era como si en ese momento estuviera absolutamente sola en un lugar oscuro

Sakura, reacciona sé que esto es totalmente doloroso, pero no vale la pena – dijo Tomoyo tomando mi cara para que la observará.

Esto no será nada fácil, ese idiota esta no era manera de decirle esto- dijo Eriol enojado- no puedo creer que sea mi descendiente.

Siento hacerle pasar eso a ella- ambos se sobresaltaron al ver al culpable del dolor de su amiga

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Tomoyo evidentemente molesta

Yo... yo solo…- dijo casi en un susurro viendo a Sakura que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y mirada totalmente apagada.

No crees que es demasiado sufrimiento lo que le has ocasionado. - dijo Eriol cansado de intentar ser amable con él, sabia sobre lo que habían dicho sus padres sobre el compromiso, pero Ieran había sido clara que la última decisión la tomaba el.

¿Quería… quería saber cómo está? – dijo el con culpabilidad- no era mi intención lastimarla

Ja- río Tomoyo más enojada de lo que ya estaba- ¿Qué no era tu intención? , Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante afirmación después de hacernos venir a esta estúpida reunión familiar tuya, Sakura lo dio todo por ti, y que es lo que recibe que te comprometas con alguien más, termines de la manera más cobarde con ella ah… o si me olvida también tu ¿culpabilidad?, No vengas a decir eso cuántos es claro que no te sientes así si decidiste casarte con alguien mas- grito pero después de calmó y susurro – esto no era lo que ella se merece.

Yo no sé qué pasó, solo paso, mis sentimientos siguen…- dijo, pero no logro terminarla cuando una mano le golpeó dándole una bofetada, al principio pensó que era Tomoyo, pero cuando volteo logro ver la mano temblorosa de la castaña, sus ojos estaban sombríos, eso le perturbaba mucho, no era Sakura de siempre que irradiaba Luz con sus sonrisas y alegría… ya no lo era ¿qué es lo que había hecho? Se preguntó. No necesito palabras para saber lo que estaba pensando ella, así que solo dio media vuelta y se retiró con la cabeza baja, esa mirada le había dolido más que el golpe que le había dado.

Ya no quiero estar aquí- susurro Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron para intentar consolarla

Si ese es tu deseo puedo cumplirlo- se escuchó una voz.

Lo deseo- dijo en un susurro.

De repente una luz apareció y un viento la comenzó a absorber. Sharon que estaba un poco alejado se detuvo de repente, comenzó a sentir un vacío y preocupación que no se podía explicar, cuando miro hacia el frente vio como el hermano de Sakura junto con Yukito pasaron frente a él corriendo, al parecer al lugar donde se encontraba ella, pensó en dejarlo pasar, pero cuando vio bien logro observar una luz y un viento que parecía estar absorbiendo algo y entonces comenzó a tener miedo y decidió seguirles.

SAKURAAA!- grito Tomoyo que en su desesperación tomo la mano de su amiga e intento detenerse con la banca que estaba en frente. Sakura parecía totalmente ida, como si quisiera que eso la absorbiera.

TOMOYO¡! SUJETATE FUERTE Y NO SUELTES A SAKURA – dijo Eriol sujetando la mano de Tomoyo – solo un poco más- pensó, y logro ver qué se acercaba Touya y Yukito ya transformado en Yue, pero no pudieron avanzar más ya que había una barrera que no los dejaba pasar.

SAKURA!- gritaban Touya y Yukito mientras golpeaban la barrera, el primero con una desesperación que se podría ver a distancia.

Eriol no pudo resistir más y se soltó intentando utilizar magia, pero por alguna razón no funcionó y los tres entraron en esa luz que lo estaba arrasando con todo. La barrera de quitó y Touya solo pudo caer de rodillas golpeando el piso – ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¿PORQUÉ? Siempre tiene que ser ella la que tenga que sufrir, y que le ocurran estás cosas ….

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué todo está destruido? ¿Dónde está Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo? – dijo Shaoran extremadamente preocupado, Touya solo se levantó y lo tomo de la camisa y lo levanto.

Tu… no sabes cómo te desprecio… ¿Porque tuviste que regresar? ¿Por qué si la ibas a hacer sufrir?, Sabías bien que su poder está inestable… me la has quitado infinidad de veces, pero ahora no se que es lo que hizo – dijo Touya totalmente devastado. Shaoran totalmente sorprendido por la cara de angustia que tenía, nunca lo había visto así tan… tan vulnerable y con gran culpa lo invadió, intento calmar las cosas y sacó su celular márcale a Sakura.

El número que usted está intentando contactar se encuentra fuera del área de servicio- marco a Eriol también – el número que usted está intentando contactar…- colgó y marco Tomoyo – el número que …- volteo a ver a Touya que también había escuchado el teléfono de él y con furia se le fue encima golpeándolo, los miembros de la casa Lee y su prometida llegaron al lugar y vieron como estaban golpeando a su líder del clan. Ieran Lee la matriarca de la familia, madre de Shaoran se acercó le puso la mano en el hombro a Touya y el levanto la mirada para ver la cara de preocupación de ella

Ya fue suficiente Touya – dijo con preocupación, pero la preocupación no solo por su hijo si no también por el – a ella no le gustaría que hicieras esto, no vale la pena. - Touya cambio de expresión de irá pasó a desolación y Shaoran al escuchar las palabras de su madre… sabía que había cometido un gran error.

Madre yo… - intento decir, pero solo negó con la cabeza para que ya no hablara.

Mientras tanto en el portal que se había abierto-

¿Do… dónde estoy? -dijo Tomoyo y observo Eriol con una mirada sería tenía a Sakura en sus manos. - ¿Qué sucede porque estamos flotando? Después noto una luz que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

Usted dos tienen que tomar una decisión …ella- dijo apuntando a Sakura inconsciente ya la ha tomado al momento de abrir ese portal. - dijo la luz.

¿A qué se refiere Eriol? - dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura… abrió este portal porque no quiere regresar a Tomoeda ni nada que la haga recordar-dijo Eriol serio.

Si ustedes decidan seguir a esa chica… no podrán regresar o por lo menos no de la manera sencilla que quisieran- dijo sospechosamente. - así que …pueden regresar por el portal o continuar y llegar a su destino.

¿y cuál es ese destino? – pregunto con preocupación Tomoyo viendo a Eriol.

Eso lo descubrirán cuando lleguen… pero… recuerden no se podrán retractar- dijo la luz

¿Qué hacemos Eriol? ¿No podemos llevarla de regreso? - dijo mirando a su amiga en sus brazos el solo negó con la cabeza - ¿Pero por qué?

Recuerdas cuando dije que el poder de Sakura seguiría incrementando- dijo Eriol y Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza- el poder de Sakura está en un nivel del que yo no puedo interferir ni deshacer de algo que haga ella, pero… Tomoyo tú puedes regresar tienes a tu madre que te estará esperando y …

Tú también…- dijo ella bajando la mirada- tu también tienes a Spy y a Aki, además … si tú no estás…

Yo tengo que estar junta a ella, si puedo hacer algo que sus poderes no la destruyan … es mi deber como reencarnación del mago Clow -dijo Eriol.

Y yo soy su mejor amiga y además es mi prima…se…sé que mi madre no me perdonaría que la dejara sola – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Entonces … ¿ya han tomado su decisión? - pregunto la luz

¡Si! – dijeron ambos tomándose de las manos.

Estaremos – dijo Eriol.

Siempre a su lado- término Tomoyo.

Que así sea entonces- dijo la luz.

Se hizo más intensa la luz envolviéndolos y cegándolos por completo y moviéndose por un túnel a una velocidad impresionante a mitad del camino tres luces aparte de pegaron en ellos tres, eran cálidas por lo que no sintieron miedo al sentirlas el túnel se hacía cada vez más pequeño logrando ver el final cayendo en tres lugares distintos y entonces nada.

Después de una rato Sakura abrió los ojos para poder ver una pequeña ciudad como el de la era Edo, las personas llevaban lo que parecían Yukatas o trajes tradicionales preguntándose donde estaba, ¿quizá hay algún tipo de evento? Pero las personas se le quedaban viendo de manera extraña, aún llevaba puesto el vestido que tenía antes de ser absorbiera. (NA: para ver que ver que vestidos llevaban Tomoyo y Sakura vean el siguiente link: search?q=vestidos+de+sakura&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjOuJf69uniAhVJJKwKHbKDC-UQ_AUIECgB&biw=1280&bih=657#imgrc=Bhl-6sypzTd4bM: ) Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aún con la mirada apagada. Hasta qué topo con unos chicos.

Fíjate por dónde caminas… Pero miren que tenemos aquí- dijo uno de ellos mirándola perversa mente.

Yo… lo siento, no me fije por dónde venía caminando- se sentía sin ánimos y aunque su disculpa fue sincera carecía de emoción- uno de ellos la tomo por la barbilla

Es una chica muy linda, aunque parece como si no estuviera aquí …será más fácil así- dijo aventándola a un callejón Sakura solo palideció, a pesar de no expresar ninguna emoción podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón no podía gritar.

A… ayuda…- intentaba hablar, pero el miedo no la dejaba y por alguna razón no podía invocar algo que la pudiera ayudar.

No te preocupes pequeña aquí nadie te escuchará – dijo riendo y acercándose a ella y rompiéndole un poco el vestido, la cara de Sakura eataba completamente en shock.

¿Qué están haciendo? - dijo alguien en la entrada del callejón, no se veía bien solo una silueta un poco corta a más bien algo promedio

Ve con tu mami mocoso aquí solo estamos adultos – dijo uno de ellos.

Les recomiendo soltarla si no quieren enfrentarse a mi …- dijo el chico acercándose.

Ya te dijimos que…- pero se quedó callado al acercarse pudieron verlo bien, tenía el cabello blanco, una mirada sería y unos ojos color turquesa, además de que iba vestido con un kimono negro y un ahori blanco- es…es. - dijo tocando el hombro de su compañero.

¡ES UN CAPITÁN!- gritaron y corrieron escapando de el.

Pero que escándalo – dijo el chico de cabello blanco, tapándose los oídos, pero al ver a la chica completamente asustada eso lo hizo enojar y los derribó- será mejor que no los vuelva a ver si no quieren ser comida para huecos. - dijo totalmente sombrío. Y salieron disparados, volteo a ver a Sakura quien estaba temblando abrazándose, cuando intento tocarle el hombro ella se encogió con miedo, vio que su ropa estaba rasgada, se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo y le tiró encima su ahori. Ella volteo a verlo, pero había algo que no le gustaba en sus ojos, en ellos, podía vislumbrar una gran tristeza tanto así que sus ojos seguían un poco apagados. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la cubrió bien para después darle una palmada en la cabeza- ya está, no te volverán a molestar- dijo el de manera suave, ella se inclinó un poco a su pecho al hacer contacto su cara con el pecho de él, ella comenzó a sollozar – ¿eres nueva por aquí verdad? - le pregunto y ella solo asintió en su pecho – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - ella levantó su cara para verlo y cuando apenas iba a mover su boca fue interrumpida.

SAKURA! ¿PERO QUE TE PASO? – Dijo una chica de largo negro, piel muy clara y ojos color amatistas, detrás de ella venía un chico más alto que ella con cabello corto azul, anteojos e igual de pálido o más que la amatista al final venía su teniente que cuando lo vio en esa posición comenzó a reír un poco discreta, pero haciendo que una vena de enojo saltará en su frente y la soltó enseguida.

Yo solo … cuando caí mi ropa se desgarro y el me a prestado su prenda para taparme …esto con respecto a mis lágrimas aún…- dijo, el chico se sorprendió por su tono de voz era muy suave, Tomoyo se acercó y solo la abrazo

Cuando despertamos no te vimos por ningún lado, y nos preocupamos mucho pensamos que no habíamos llegado a dónde mismo- dijo ella completamente preocupada.

Pero… a todo esto ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó ella.

Bueno... cómo decirlo – decía Eriol tocándose la barbilla – esa cosa también nos absorbió y…- pero fue interrumpido por el chico del ahori que había tosido

Lo siento, esto, pero me parece que ustedes son nuevos en la sociedad de almas…- dijo él

So… ¿sociedad de almas? – pregunto asustada Sakura - ¿en dónde se supone que habían caído? – se pregunto

De todos modos, supongo que no tienen dónde quedarse y pronto oscurecerá- dijo la teniente posando su mando en su barbilla señal de que estaba pensando – quizá Yiyi pueda ayudarles con eso.

¿Yiyi? - preguntaron los tres.

Poco después llegaron a lo que parecía un restaurante, la fachada se veía gastada y descuidada además de que parecía que habían roto la puerta de la entrada, al entrar las cosas no eran mejor las sillas estaban tiradas y parecía que estaba destrozado. La teniente se acercó a la barra y vio a la una persona mayor tirado y un poco golpeado. Tomoyo se asustó y tomo el brazo de Eriol y yo solo me quedé parada y sorprendida con las manos cubriendo mi boca.

Yiyi! Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta todo destruido? -Pregunto la chica de cabello naranja enojada.

¡Oh! Rangiku, eres tu… ayúdame a levantarme quieres- ella lo hizo y lo coloco en una silla más cercana y después todos los demás nos sentamos también.

¿Tiene algo para poder curarlo? – dije preocupada por su situación.

Oh... pequeña creo que bajo la barra- dijo el y corrí detrás de ella después de mover unas cuantas cosas tiradas logré verlas y regresé a dónde estaba el anciano para atenderlo. El chico de cabello blanco solo me observaba podía sentir esa mirada, pero después su mirada se dirigió al anciano.

Yiyi…- no dijo nada más y el anciano volteo intentando sonreír.

Sabes que esta parte del Runkongai no es una de las más peligrosas, pero últimamente ronda un grupo que solo está haciendo disturbios más de la cuenta y no exigen un pago como "protección" – dijo el anciano casi a punto de llorar- las personas ya casi no vienen a comer aquí debido a que han venido demasiadas veces y se sirven solos yo… yo no puedo hacer mucho…y lo han destrozado todo, a este paso tendré que cerrar- yo me dediqué a limpiar la herida.

Supongo que pedir alojo a estos chicos esta de mas- dijo la que ahora sabíamos se llamaba Rangiku un poco desanimada. - y llevarlos al cuartel de nuestra división no es una opción.

Aunque quisiéramos, no podrían pasar al Serietei – dijo el de pelo blanco con ceja alzada.

Sobre eso señor- dijo Tomoyo de forma comprensiva- podría ser una oportunidad para redecorar, yo soy muy buena en eso y con pocas cosas haremos de este lugar nuevamente agradable si me lo permite – dijo ella con una sonrisa de alguna manera le recordaba a su abuelo y eso lo sabía.

Yo …- dije y el volteo – yo soy buena en la cocina. Y también realizando limpieza y atendiendo, de donde vengo trabajé medio tiempo en varios restaurantes y bares, Eriol también es bueno con los postres y comidas al igual que yo, pero sobre todo …usted ya no se encontrará solo si esos bas… maleantes vuelven a atacarlo – dije sonriéndole.

Yo no tendría con que pagarles solo sale lo justo…- dijo

Nosotros solo ocupamos donde quedarnos, solamente eso, digamos que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa también. El anciano volvió a verme.

¿A ti también te atacaron? ¿O de verdad eres un capitán? – pregunto y caí en cuenta que aún llevaba encima el ahori que me había dado el chico de cabello blanco.

¿Capitán? O-heeee – dije los demás rieron un poco al escucharme – nada de eso- dije agitando las manos - Digamos que tuve un incidente – dijo bajando la mirada- ah… - voltea a ver al chico de cabello blanco – es cierto no te he preguntado tu nombre… lo siento mucho no he sido yo últimamente. - el anciano no le creía mucho, aunque hablaba más aun su mirada estaba apagada.

Con lo que te hizo ese idiota, como vas a ser tu- murmuró Tomoyo sin quitar la sonrisa, el chico de cabello blanco logro escucharla, decidió abstenerse preguntar, de alguna forma le recordaba a la capitana del 4 yo escuadrón y eso era completamente terrorífico.

Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro capitán de la 10ma división de la sociedad de almas y el serietei. - dijo él.

Yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto 1er puesto de teniente del escuadrón 10 y él es Yiyi es alguien a quien conocemos desde hace mucho– dijo la chica voluminosa.

Por lo que escuché ustedes son Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura ¿Verdad? – dio Toshiro y ellos asintieron.

Él es Eriol Hiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji y yo soy Sakura Kinomoto – dije – Pero ¿qué es eso de las divisiones? - pregunte y Yiyi contesto

Ellos son personas importantes, ser un teniente de la divisibles es un gran honor, pero no se compra con ser capitanes son las personas más importantes de las divisiones y las más fuertes con sus Zampakutos... aún recuerdo cuando eras joven Hitsugaya- san, siempre andabas corriendo por todos lados – dijo Yiyi emocionado, el capitán se sonrojo un poco, pero lo que decía hizo que mi ceño se frunciera.

Si eso es así porque no ayudan a esta gente, según Yiyi- San dice que se ha vuelto peligroso porque no influir en…- vi como Rangiku bajaba la mirada al igual que Toshiro. - los siento no era mi intención – me puse completamente roja y me senté.

Aunque es cierto que soy un capitán no puedo interferir si la cámara 46 no nos dan autorización – dijo Toshiro.

Por eso venimos a visitar a Yiyi, por lo menos si nos ven no pueden hacerle nada, no entiendo por qué te trasladarse a esta parte del Runkongai – dijo Matsumoto como queja y una voz de niña pequeña lo que me provoco una sonrisa, después ella suspiró – sentimos no haber podido venir antes.

Sé que están ocupados, con todas sus responsabilidades así que no se preocupen- dijo Yiyi sonriéndole.

Pamplinas, si fuera yo, incluso si voy en contra de esas reglas haría lo posible por que las personas que aprecio no pasaran por este tipo de cosas- dije volteando mi cabeza indignada.

Sakura…- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida de su reacción.

¿ah sí? pues me gustaría que lo intentaras- dijo Toshiro enojado.

Será muy fácil…- dijo mirándolo- pequeño- dijo Sakura, aunque no era demasiado alta si le sacaba un poco de altura a él.

¿Qué HAS DICHO? - dijo levantándose de su asiento, lo que fue un error ya que al colocarse a un lado de ella pudo percatarse de que ella era más alta.

Lo que dije … PE-QUE- ÑO- con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sak…- intento decir Tomoyo, pero Rangiku la paro

Déjalos esto se pone muy bueno- dijo divertida, los seguían mirándose con rayitos en los ojos.

Aunque es bueno verla de esa manera- dijo Eriol y los tres voltearon mientras ellos seguían peleando- nosotros no pudimos hacer que se animara un poco. - aunque en el fondo él sabía que solo lo estaba aparentando, pero logro tranquilizar a Tomoyo.

¿Qué fue lo que le paso? - pregunto Rangiku y los vio agachar la cabeza.

Un idiota bastardo le rompió completamente el corazón de la manera más ruin - dijo Tomoyo con evidente desprecio y apretando los puños. - ella no se merecía eso, Rangiku poso su mano en la de ella.

Si ustedes están a su lado podrá superar esa tristeza que tiene- le dijo sonriéndole y después se levantó tomando a Sakura para abrazarla hundiéndola en su pecho- ya está bien chicos, dejen de pelear- Sakura intentaba salir se estaba asfixiando- si necesitas a alguien hablar sobre lo que te paso, me gustaría escuchar tu historia. - dijo Rangiku susurrándole para que solo ella la escuchara- tu amiga no quiere verte triste, y aunque sé que estas fingiendo en estos momentos, después hablaremos sobre eso- Sakura asintió, aunque un poco azul.

Rangiku… creo que ya la has asfixiado suficiente- dijo Toshiro tocándose el puente de la nariz.

Ay pero que descuidada soy- dijo separándola de su pecho, Sakura solo aspiro todo el aire que pudo.

Gracias- dijo ella después le sonrió de una manera muy dulce. Toshiro, Rangiku y Yiyi se sorprendieron por esa sonrisa.

Pero que lindaaaaa es – dijo Rangiku volviéndola a asfixiar esta vez haciendo que se desmayara- ahh Sakura-chan … esto… despierta ¡SAKURA- CHAN!- los demás solo soltaron una carcajada.

Presiento que esto se va a volver un dolor de cabeza- dijo Toshiro.

Continuara…

Esto es todo por este capítulo a medida que avance la historia, se verán lo que paso antes de que Shaoran decidiera comprometerse con otra persona, lo que en realidad pasara con Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo, y sobre todo como superaran esto que les está sucediendo. Espero que les guste y sigan esta historia.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes de Bleach y Sakura no me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo prometo hacerlos un poco más largos a medida que la historia avance.

**Capitulo II**

**Una promesa**

**Pov's Sakura**

Había pasado casi una semana desde nuestra llegada a la sociedad de almas, nos explicaron lo que significaba estar en ese lugar y por ese motivo me sentía extremadamente culpable con Tomoyo y Eriol, ya que debido a mi ellos estaban ahí también y por mi culpa ya no podrían ver a sus seres queridos, aun así, ellos me han sonreído y dicho que no me culpara sobre ello, al principio lo tome bien y comenzamos con las reparaciones del local de Yiyi-San, pero, el día de ayer por la noche vi llorar a Tomoyo con Eriol, su llanto me lo decía todo, en definitiva nada estaría bien. Camine sin rumbo procurando no alejarme mucho, ¿qué podía hacer por ellos?, siempre ha estado a mi lado sin importar que, al igual que Eriol, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Por mi parte también lloraba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, lloraba al pensar que no vería a mi hermano ni a mi papá, ni a Yukito/Yue, ni a Kero nunca más, lloraba al pensar lo que ellos estarían sufriendo y conociendo a mi hermano aun me estaría buscando, lloraba por el dolor que le he causado a Tía Sonomi, después de todo le había quitado a su única hija, también a Spy y a Aki les había quitado a Eriol, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Quizá también por eso Shaoran ya no quiso estar conmigo, por mis poderes que se están descontrolando, apreté mi mano a mi pecho y me tire cerca de un árbol de cerezo que había en una colina cerca y llore hasta que ya no pude más, repitiéndome a mí misma que todo esto era completamente mi culpa, entonces solo me quede dormida.

Desperté en mi habitación al salir la luz del sol, ¿en qué momento había regresado? Me pregunte, lo último que recordaba era el árbol de cerezo, me mire al espejo y era un completo desastre, tenía que prepararme ya que el día de hoy abriríamos nuevamente el local. Antes de bajar me asome en la habitación de Tomoyo y aún seguía dormida, Eriol se había quedado ahí tomando su mano. Suspiré y cerré la puerta, decidiendo dejarlos descansar un poco más, al bajar vi el local y había quedado realmente acogedor Tomoyo había hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración, a pesar no contar con mucho presupuesto, lo hizo realmente bien. La mayoría de las sillas habían sido dañadas así que Tomoyo decido cortar las patas de unas mesas de modo que quedaran más abajo para poder poner cojines en los cuales también se pudieran sentar como en las casas de té tradicionales. En cada mesa había floreros, con flores artificiales que habíamos hecho ella y yo con papel, por lo pronto así era como decoraríamos mientras el negocio prosperaba, colocamos manteles de colores en cada mesa y los palillos para comer en un vaso. La cocina también había quedado bien cerca de ahí estaba la barra para las personas que querían comer ahí también Tomoyo se había encargado de conseguir vajillas ya que la mayoría había sido destruida por esos rufianes, aunque me sorprende la calidad de ella, si algo sabia era que Tomoyo era buena haciendo negocios, también ese capitán y su teniente nos habían dado un poco de dinero, pensándolo bien tenía que disculparme con ese capitán había sido muy grosera pero es que ese tipo de actitudes me sacan de mis casillas, además me había salvado ese día aunque si no hubiera estado en ese estado de ánimo seguramente… Me apresure a preparar todo lo que ocuparíamos, corte las verduras y comencé a preparar las entradas.

Eso huele muy bien – dijo Yiyi en la puerta de las escaleras.

Es solo la entrada para que los clientes puedan comer algo mientras esperan sus pedidos- le dije.

¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? - dijo Yiyi preocupado. -parece ser que no dormiste muy bien y además te levantaste muy temprano- si algo se había dado cuenta Yiyi era que no era muy puntual al levantarme.

Algo así- dije bajando la cabeza- es solo que, supongo que he estado pensando demasiado en la noche- le di una sonrisa un poco forzada. - por cierto, Yiyi ¿sabes cómo es que volví a casa? - dije inclinando un poco la cabeza- lo último que recuerdo es que me quede dormida en el árbol de cerezo que está en la colina.

Bueno sobre eso…- dijo en un susurro

Bueno no importa, de todas maneras, últimamente hago cosas sin darme cuenta- le dije con una sonrisa melancólica- siéntate Yiyi enseguida te sirvo el desayuno- el solo asintió y se sentó. Serví los desayunos mientras seguía cortando lo que faltaba.

Buenos días- bajo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se veían aun un poco rojos.

Buenos días- dijo Yiyi, indicándole que se sentara para desayunar.

Buenos días Sakura-chan- me dijo sonriendo. Suspiré y volteé a verla.

Buenos días Tomy- le dije intentando sonreír, ella quito un poco la sonrisa-te he servido el desayuno en cuanto terminen de desayunar abriré el local. ¿Eriol aún no despierta? - le pregunte.

He, ah sí, solo se está dando un baño, pero enseguida baja- dijo sonriendo.

Buenos días- dijo Eriol- veo que ya está el desayuno, ¿lo hiciste tu Sakura? - me dijo con la sonrisa de siempre.

Si- le dije- ah por cierto ya me encargué de cortar lo que vas a ocupar para las comidas e hice la entrada- le dije este asintió.

Por lo visto te levantaste muy temprano, siento no haberte podido ayudar como quedamos- dijo él.

No te preocupes, necesitaba ocuparme o si no la mañana se me iría muy lento jajaja- dije rascándome la nuca con nerviosismo.

Después de que desayunaran levante los platos y los lave, posteriormente abrimos el local, la gente comenzó a llegar, al principio con miedo, pero al entrar sintieron muy acogedor, y así pasaron las horas hasta llegar la tarde.

Esos chicos son muy amables al atender- le dijo un cliente a Yiyi.

Son unos ángeles en realidad – dijo el sonriéndoles- ellos se encargaron de restaurar el local, incluso hicieron este menú, a pesar de que yo no tenía tantos platillos.

Eso es bueno para ti Yiyi después de todo ocuparte tu solo era muy pesado para ti- le contesto la señora amablemente, y el solo asintió.

Vaya Viejo veo que no entendiste de que si no pagas no puedes estar aquí- dijo un hombre aventándolo.

Yiyi ¿se encuentra bien? - lo ayude a levantarse. - el solo asintió y yo me levante sonriéndoles- les agradecería que se retiraran están provocando un alboroto y molestando a los demás clientes.

Ja, será mejor que te quites chiquilla… ha, pero si eres la misma de la semana pasada, esa vez ese mocoso capitán se interpuso, pero…podríamos continuar con aquello- dijo el-este lugar si no paga será destruido nuevamente, aunque pueden pagar de otra manera- dijo tomando mi rostro.

Por segunda vez, les pediré que se retiren- les dije sin quitar la sonrisa y retirando su mano bruscamente- no lo repetiré nuevamente- dije poniéndome en posición de combate.

Esa pose…- dijo Tomoyo volteo a ver a Eriol y el asintió.

La posición en la que estaba, era la misma que hacia Shaoran, para poder intentar agradarles a esos viejos del consejo era necesario saber artes marciales chinas, por lo que tuve que entrenar con él y mi hermano, aunque todo había sido en vano… todo. El día que llegamos no podía ni coordinar nada por mi pensamiento, pero, no podía permitir que esas personas destruyeran el esfuerzo de todos.

Vaya pero ¿ha que viene esa pose? ¿acaso planeas pelear? - dijo el hombre y les dio indicaciones a sus amigos que estaban a punto de romper todo.

Se los advertí- dije.

**Povs Toshiro**

Habíamos decidido acudir a la apertura de esos chicos y Yiyi aún más que nada fui obligado, aunque he de decir que verla de ese modo la noche anterior por algún motivo me afecto un poco, escucharla decir que tenía la culpa entre sueños, me hizo recordarme un poco y también se me hizo algo realmente estúpido, mira que quedarse dormida en una colina por la noche en ese lugar, y con esos idiotas que no hemos podido determinar dónde están. Solo sabemos que al parecer saben los días que vamos con Yiyi. Bastardos. También era por eso que había decidido acudir aun me preocupaba Yiyi y que volvieran a hacer de las suyas por lo que era necesario. Al llegar a unas cuadras de local, vimos a un niño correr gritando.

Están de nuevo aquí, están de nuevo aquí, cierren todo- gritaba el niño. Lo detuve con una mano evitando que siguiera corriendo.

¿Quiénes están de nuevo aquí? - pregunte.

Ahh usted es un capitán …- dijo el mirándolo- aunque es muy pequeño- eso hizo que mi vena saltara solo respire hondo, por mi estatura era algo de lo que todos se burlaban.

Te hice una pregunta – dije desesperado viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos.

So... son los que siempre vienen a molestar- dijo un poco asustado.

¿y dónde están? - pregunte.

En el local de Yiyi- dijo. Lo solté y Salí corriendo.

Rayoos, debimos haber venido más temprano…- le dije a Rangiku. Mientras veía la entrada del local.

No se preocupe capitán ya estam… - pero Rangiku no pudo terminar la frase y vimos salir literal volando a tres sujetos y detrás de ellos la vimos a ella.

Se los había advertido- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se sacudía las manos- será mejor que no vuelvan por aquí ni con las personas de alrededor porque- cambio su expresión a una sombría- no me contendré para la próxima.

Le diremos a nuestro jefe, ya lo veras- dijo uno apuntándola graciosamente- él no se contendrá, aunque seas una mujer. – dijo el pero lo único que vimos fue a esa chica correr hacia él y golpear la pared de aun lado de ella.

¿Me estas amenazando? - le pregunto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- pues ahora va mi amenaza, si alguno de ustedes, cualquiera se llega a acercar a cualquier local y sobre todo intenta destruir el de Yiyi, en el cual mi prima se encargó día y noche en arreglar por una semana, los buscare y a cada uno los hare pedazos- dijo ella de manera temeraria, o por lo menos un intento, pero al parecer si funciono porque los chicos temblaron y salieron corriendo- vaya montón de cobardes- dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer- waaaa es cansado actuar de este modo, no sé cómo mi hermano puede mantenerse serio y con el ceño fruncido- dijo para ella.

Sakura ¿estás bien? - salió muy preocupada Tomoyo ella solo oculto su mano.

Ah sí, solo utilice su fuerza bruta en su contra- dijo ella apenada, la chica de cabello negro la abrazo- no te preocupes Tomy, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, si no hubieran destruido todo tu esfuerzo, ahora vamos adentro. – dijo ella, Tomoyo entro pero cuando Sakura iba a entrar fue detenida por el chico de gafas.

¿Utilizaste la carta? - dijo el preocupado y ella le miro ¿a qué se refería con eso de las cartas?

Para nada, pelea está arriba si no me crees puedes bascularme o sentir su presencia- dijo ella de manera graciosa y sacudiendo las manos en forma negativa. - por ahora no las utilizare, no debes preocuparte.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que los venciste? - pregunto.

Jum… no soy tan débil como piensas- dijo haciendo un puchero, sonreí un poco ante eso ella me había dicho pequeño y ella parecía aún más pequeña que yo.

No me lo tomes a mal Sakura, pero esos hombres eran más grandes – le dijo acariciándole tiernamente el cabello, pero ella no quitaba su puchero.

Solo utilice lo que aprendí con la familia Li, - dijo, pero su cara cambio a una de gran tristeza - por lo menos entrenar las artes marciales chinas me han servido de algo, aunque lo que aplique me lo enseño mi hermano-dijo, pero al parecer iba a llorar, el chico de anteojos, Eriol, la abrazo.

De algo tenía que servir el idiota de mi descen…- dijo el pero se detuvo al verme- vaya capitán Hitsugaya, teniente Matsumoto, que bueno verlo por aquí ¿vienen a la inauguración? – pregunto el con una sonrisa, la cual me daba escalofríos por alguna manera a pesar de que no fuera un mal tipo, Sakura solo se apresuró a limpiarse la cara y después intentar dar una sonrisa, porque más bien parecía una mueca con esos ojos llorosos.

Solo dime Rangiku, ya se los había dicho- dijo Rangiku. - pero en realidad venimos porque estábamos preocupados, pero al parecer todo está en orden. - dijo sonriendo hacia Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

No… no…. No me digan que me vieron- dijo ella, nosotros asentimos y se comenzó a poner extremadamente roja como un farol.

Si, esa mirada temeraria y esas palabras que usaste parecías un yakuza- le dije burlonamente, ella se puso aún más roja si eso se podía y tapo su cara con las manos. - estoy seguro que te veías más delicada antes, aunque ahora parecías un chico- dije cruzando mis manos arriba de mi cabeza. - paso de azorada a enojada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos he intento pisarme el pie, casa que no pudo, por favor soy un capitán, solo se quedó mirándome furiosa.

Caaaaapitán, no sea grosero, a mí me pareció sorprendente, porque eran demasiado grandes- dijo Rangiku sonriéndole.

El otro día estaba muy…- dijo nuevamente con el semblante triste- distraída, por eso no me pude defender- dijo volviendo a hacer un puchero. Yo hice una sonrisa de lado indicando que no le creía nada. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Eriol hablo.

Entonces, pasen les serviremos algo de comer- dijo Eriol sonriendo. Rangiku y el entraron cuando iba a entrar Sakura la detuve sosteniéndola del brazo para no lastimar su mano, la jalé hacia un callejón a un lado del local de Yiyi, ella parecía molesta.

Pero ¿qué crees que haces? - dijo ella soltándose.

Tu mano…- le dije apuntando hacia ella- está sangrando.

Y eso que, para eso iba a entrar al local a lavarme- me dijo mirándome recelosa.

Ah claro, y que tu amiga te vea y entonces sientas más culpabilidad de lo que ya sientes al verla triste- le dije, ella solo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez.

Yo…no sé de qué hablas- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Aja- le dije no queriéndole decir lo que había escuchado la noche anterior así que extendí mi mano y ella me miro como si tuviera monos en la cara- tu mano dámela – le dije, era muy boba. Ella la extendía como dudando un poco, la examine, sus nudillos estaban completamente lastimados. - no debiste golpear tan fuertemente la pared – le dije mientras limpiaba un poco y ella bajo la mirada.

Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario no me creerían mi amenaza- dijo ella un poco distante.

Lo sé, pero no me refería a eso- le dije mirándola, ella se sorprendió un poco- me refería a que no debes de pegarle directamente con los nudillos- utilicé un poco de Kido curativo – listo- ella miro su mano completamente sanada con cara de como lo había hecho, le pegué con el dedo en la frente- torpe. - ella inflo los cachetes nuevamente mientras se sobaba la frente- de todos, hablando enserio, lo que hiciste ahí fue en verdad muy bueno, defendiste a todos incluso cuando llevas apenas unas semanas aquí, gracias por defender a Yiyi y a los demás. - le dije sonriendo un poco sin darme cuenta y ella abrió los ojos.

Sonreíste- me dijo apuntándome y aun sorprendida, puesto que en lo que llevaba de conocerla no le había sonreído ni un poco de manera sincera, yo solo me tape la boca y mire hacia otro lado- ahora estas sonrojado- dijo ella burlándose, le tape la cara con la mano y la moví para salir del callejón a zancadas. - ello eso no es malo, en verdad te queda- decía con una risita.

Vamos quiero comer algo- dije simplemente saliendo de ahí.

Oh! ¿Con que aquí estaban? - dijo la Tomoyo, con una sonrisa.

Eh, sí, yo…- le dije, pero ella me interrumpió sin quitar la sonrisa, cosa que también me daba un escalofrió por algún motivo la de ella especialmente me recordaba a la capitana del 4to escuadrón.

Entren ya hemos servido la comida- se dio la vuelta y entro mientras la seguíamos, y eso fue lo que hicimos, pero cuando voltee hacia Sakura ella por alguna razón estaba nerviosa al ver a su amiga.

¿Qué es lo que te sucede? - le susurre y ella dio un respingo, al parecer estaba pensando en algo yo solo levante una ceja y después ella volteo.

Ella lo sabe- dijo simplemente con cara de pánico yo lo mire dudoso.

Ella se refiere a que sé que se lastimo la mano con ese golpe que le dio a la pared- dijo Tomoyo aun sin quitar esa sonrisa, pero que demonios solo habíamos susurrado, esta chica me cabrea e hizo que mis pelos se pusieran de punta al igual que cuando hablaba con la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

Pero como…- dije casi en un balbuceo.

Tengo un excelente oído- dijo restándole importancia al asunto, después miro a Sakura ahora con una mirada maternal de preocupación- no ocultes tu dolor Sakura, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas porque siento que no me tienes confianza- vi a Sakura morderse el labio inferior y apretar sus puños mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

Eso es lo mismo que les digo a ti a Eriol, al llorar por la noche fingiendo que todo está bien – dijo con la voz un poco alta los clientes quedaron en silencio, Sakura volteo a ver a los demás viendo también a Tomoyo que tenía los ojos abiertos. - no entiendo porque no me culpas- dijo susurrado y entonces salió corriendo. Dejando a una Tomoyo muy sorprendida viendo a Eriol tomarla de los hombros, por lo que fui yo quien la siguió a Sakura.

**POVs Tomoyo**

Me había visto, entonces la sombra que vi ayer en la noche era ella…- dije en un susurro.

Será mejor que la lleve arriba- dijo Rangiku a Eriol tomando mi mano- tu aun tienes que seguir atendiendo- dijo.

Te la encargo- dijo Eriol ella solo asintió y subimos las escaleras.

Yo pensé que no me había escuchado- le dije mientras me sentaba. Y ella se hincaba enfrente de mí.

Si me permites dar mi opinión- me dijo pidiéndome permiso por lo que yo solo asentí- pedirle que ella se sincere contigo cuando tu no lo haces, es un poco hipócrita- dijo ella, lo que me sorprendiera por la manera tan directa en la que me lo dijo, mientras ella me extendía un vaso de agua- sé que no sé lo que paso con ustedes para que estén aquí, pero deberías de sincerarte con ella, porque si guardas eso que tienes en tu interior, se podría convertir en algún tipo de rencor hacia tu amiga.

Es que en realidad no la culpo a ella- dije mientras agachaba la cabeza- eso que ella hizo sé que no pudo controlar esto debido a la inestabilidad en la se encontraba, pero lo que si tengo es miedo, si ese poder que ella tiene se llegase a descontr…- abrí mis ojos, y me tape la boca viendo a Matsumoto levantar la ceja- yo no debí decir eso. - dije de manera preocupada, pero ella solo rio.

Sé que Sakura no es para nada débil y que posiblemente ustedes nos estén ocultando algo, no preguntare, supongo que a medida que nos tengan más confianza, nos contaran. - dijo ella de manera comprensible y solo asentí.

Te lo prometo, es solo que no es un secreto mío- le dije.

Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es que cuando regrese le digas cómo te sientes, y que ella te diga cómo se siente, sé que el cariño que se tienen no se perderá y por el contrario se hará más fuerte- me sonrió de una manera tranquilizadora igual que la que mi madre me daba.

Sabes- le dije y ella me miro- no es culpa de Sakura que este aquí, fue mi decisión, tuve la oportunidad de regresar a casa y seguir mi vida con mi Madre y todo un futuro como diseñadora se podría decir, pero… no podía dejar sola a Sakura, ella es mi mejor amiga y una de las personas más importantes para mí, sé que, si no la hubiera seguido, me hubiera arrepentido completamente- dije con lágrimas- pero también el sentimiento de extrañar a mi madre es normal- cubrí mis ojos mientras lloraba como la noche anterior- no quiero… no quiero que Sakura sienta culpa por eso… pero es que… la extraño tanto… tanto.- sentí como unas manos tomaban las mías y para mi sorpresa era Sakura, no sé en qué momento había llegado, pero su cara tenía una expresión de que había tomado una decisión la conocía bien.- yo...

Lo siento Tomy, - dijo abrazándome- Lo siento tanto, si tan solo tuviera más control sobre ese poder no estaríamos aquí, pero te prometo que hare que vuelvas a ver a tu madre… te lo prometo- al pie de la puerta se encontraba ese capitán con esa mirada fruncida, ¿qué era lo que le había dicho a Sakura? Pero sobre todo ¿a qué se refería Sakura al decir que podría ver de nuevo a mi mama?

CONTINUARA…


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo y las CLAMP**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, y espero son comentarios.**

**Capitulo III**

"**Rumbo a la escuela shinigamis"**

"Te prometo que hare que vuelvas a ver a tu madre… lo prometo"

Tomoyo se preguntaba qué era lo que significaba lo que había dicho Sakura - ¿de verdad habrá alguna forma para ver a mi madre? – dijo en voz alta y después suspiro, lo cierto era que solo eso les había dicho y ya había pasado dos semanas y media de eso, y para colmo estos días veía a Sakura que se veía más cansada de lo normal, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho que algo se rompió.

lo siento mucho- dijo Sakura mientras se inclinaba- enseguida limpiare esto – dijo y después volteo con el niño sonriéndole- y hare un nuevo postre ¿está bien? - el niño solo asintió feliz.

¿Tú estás bien? muchacha, te vez algo cansada- dijo la señora preocupada.

Si, solo es mi torpeza natural, he estado distraída solamente es eso no se preocupe- dijo sonriéndole, la señora solo asintió.

Tomoyo la había seguido con la mirada todo el tiempo y vio que en cuanto volteo hacia la cocina su mirada cambio a una de cansancio- ni siquiera me dijo de qué forma podríamos hacer lo que dijo- después ella suspiro y giro para luego asustarse.

No deberías preocuparte tanto- dijo Eriol quien también observaba a Sakura- ella nos dirá la forma de hacerlo, porque presiento que aún está resolviendo algo- dijo Eriol con una de sus sonrisas misteriosas.

Tu- dijo mirándolo sospechosamente- sabes algo ¿verdad? - este solo levanto sus hombros- pero no me lo dirás- dijo- iré a comprar las cosas que faltan para la comida- y siguió su camino, Eriol la vio y sintió algo de culpa.

Lo cierto es que si te digo lo que pienso que Sakura está haciendo te preocuparías más de lo que ya estás- dijo Eriol en un susurro, después se acercó a Sakura en la cocina- deberías ir a descansar, si no quieres que Tomoyo se dé cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. - dijo preocupado, Sakura sudo frio.

No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo mirándolo nerviosamente.

Te he visto salir por la noche Sakura- ella solo sintió un escalofrió la estaba mirando con esa que usaba cuando hablaba con Clow- además he sentido que has estado usando tu magia ¿quieres decirme que es lo que planeas hacer para que Tomoyo vuelva a ver a su madre? - dijo cruzando los brazos, Sakura solo suspiro.

Supongo que a ti no te puedo mentir, se me hacía extraño que no me preguntaras antes- cerro sus ojos para después decir-Tomoyo se encuentra lejos, así que no habrá problema si te lo digo, ¿recuerdas el día que salí corriendo y Hitsugaya- kun me siguió? - Eriol asintió- pues él dijo que existía una forma para que pudiera hacer eso…

FLASHBACK

Sakura estaba enojada y triste, pero no con Tomoyo si no con ella misma, ella solo se estaba preocupando por cómo se sentía, pero también le molestaba que Eriol y Tomoyo ocultaran su tristeza por el bien de ella, eso la hacía sentir inútil. De algún modo había terminado nuevamente en la colina del árbol de cerezo, recargo su espalda en el tronco y se dejó caer flexionando sus rodillas y hundiendo la cara en ellas.

Me siento tan impotente- dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Entonces haz algo sobre eso- dijo Hitsugaya mirándola, ella dio un respingo y levanto la cara- te vez tan…

No estoy de humor para pelear, si vienes a molestar será mejor que te vayas de aquí- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, él solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a un lado de ella. Ella lo observo y suspiro- ¿a qué has venido?, siento como si me fueras a dar el sermón de mi vida- bufo y él solo levanto una ceja.

No estoy aquí para juzgarte ni nada de eso y menos darte un sermón- dijo el viendo hacia al cielo- solo vine a decirte que quizá exista una forma de que tu amiga y ustedes puedan ver a esas personas, pero…- no logro terminar por que Sakura se había puesto enfrente observándolo con eso grandes orbes verdes que se habían llenado de esperanza- ¿en qué momento se movió? - pensó Hitsugaya.

En verdad, eso que me estás diciendo ¿es verdad? - dijo ella eufórica, el solo asintió- ¿de qué manera? ¿Cómo? ¿qué debo hacer? - dijo ella acercándose cada vez más a su cara con cada pregunta, Hitsugaya solo se sorprendió y un leve rubor paso por sus mejillas para después poner su mano en su cara y alejarla.

Estas demasiado cerca- dijo el sin soltar su cara- tendrías que entrar a la escuela de shinigamis y posteriormente volverte parte de un escuadrón, y ser algún teniente, de esa manera es más seguro que te puedan enviar a una misión en el mundo de los vivos, pero, para ser un teniente necesitas tener tu Zampakutos y por lo menos tener tu Shikai. De otra manera.

¿Te refieres a la espada que tienes? - pregunto ella quitando la mano de el de su cara, pero sin soltar la mano de Hitsugaya y con una mirada triste, él solo la observaba con la ceja levantada después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de las personas exceptuando a Rangiku y Himamori- no son espadas normales ¿verdad?, puedo sentir una presencia en la tuya igual que en la de Rangiku- san. - dijo ella con mirada triste, él se sorprendió, pero continúo explicándole.

Así es, nuestras Zampakutos tienen almas, que normalmente nacen con nosotros y hasta que no escuchas su nombre no podrás tener algún Shikai ni mucho menos el Bankai, el mío se llama Hyōrinmaru, y es una Zampakutos de hielo, además también ayuda tu nivel de Riatsu para poder lograr ambas formas de las Zampakutos- dijo él.

Y ¿qué pasa si una persona no tiene esos ni Riatsu ni tampoco Zampakutos? - pregunto ella sabiendo la respuesta.

No creo que puedan entrar ni siquiera a la escuela de shinigamis- dijo él.

Entonces tengo que hacer con ese percance- dijo ella pensativa.

¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto levantando la ceja.

Tengo que hacer que Tomoyo tenga una Zampakutos que la obedezca- dijo ella después lo abrazo eso lo sorprendió mucho- muchas gracias- le sonrió y se levantó para salir corriendo.

oo… oyeee – dijo también levantándose y siguiéndola.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Ya veo- dijo el aun con los brazos cruzados- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer que Tomoyo tenga una Zampakutos?

Le cederé 5 cartas a Tomoyo de esa manera podrá crear una Zampakutos a medida que avancemos en esa escuela de shinigamis, además le daré un poco de mi magia para que así pueda tener eso a lo que llaman Riatsu. - dijo ella.

Pero, si le vas a ceder esas cartas ¿por qué has estado tan cansada y sobre todo a que sales en las noches? – pregunto Eriol.

Estoy creando una nueva carta para ella- dijo ella sin más.

¿una nueva carta? - pregunto sorprendido- ¿para qué? Sakura sabes que creer una carta puede llegar a matarte- dijo él regañándola y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

En todo caso ya estamos muertos- la miro de manera desaprobatoria por su comentario- y recuerda que he estado creando cartas sin si quiera pensarlo, pero esta carta que quiero crear es más complicada, sobre lo de matarme eso no pasara no te preocupes, además tengo que hacerla para asegurar un lugar adecuado a Tomoyo sin ponerla tanto en peligro-Sakura bajo la mirada.

¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto.

Según Hitsugaya –kun, existen 13 escuadrones de los cuales solo en uno Tomoyo no tendría que pelear, si no es necesario, el 4to escuadrón, ese es el encargado a curar a los heridos es decir como un hospital. - dijo ella.

Eso quiere decir que la carta que estas creando…- dijo el pero no termino.

Es la sanación – dijo ella- de esa manera Tomoyo estará efectivamente en ese lugar, además esta carta será diferente porque no existe ninguna con esos atributos, es por eso que me estoy tardando tanto en hacerla y también podrán ser combinadas con dos de las cartas que le voy a ceder- dijo ella triste- aunque he de decir que me duele separarme de ellas.

¿Cuáles son las cartas que le darás? - pregunto Eriol sonriéndole- aunque creo saber cuáles serán algunas.

Canción, Voz, laberinto, pelea y hielo- le dijo lo vio dudar - lo sé, te explicare- dijo ella con una sonrisa- las dos primeras son para que pueda combinarla con la carta de la sanación y pueda tener una expansión en su poder curativo, claramente obedeciendo a las personas que ella quiera curar, la tercera es para si es algo muy peligroso ella pueda escapar, recuerda que laberinto puede servir para eso y las dos últimas es para asegurar que tenga una Zampakutos y se pueda defender, aunque espero y nunca tenga que usar las últimas tres- dijo ella.

Defensa, sanación y ataque, no esperaba menos de ti Sakura- dijo el pensando mientras la observaba- has pensado en todo, aunque me duele que solo pienses en Tomoyo- dijo Eriol haciéndose la víctima.

Sé que tu lograras tener una Zampakutos por eso no me preocupo- dijo ella sonriéndole. - solo espero poder lograrlo esta noche.

Qué te parece si te ayudo con eso- dijo Eriol- de esa manera podremos entrar a la escuela de shinigamis como dices.

Aunque hay algo que me preocupa- dijo Sakura viendo a Yiyi.

No te preocupes me asegurare de que no le pase nada- dijo Eriol, Sakura lo miro incrédula- lo sabes bien – dijo Eriol cambiando su voz- soy una parte del mago Clow después de todo.

Es bueno que estés aquí Eriol- dijo ella con un poco de culpabilidad.

No creerás que te dejaría en esta aventura sola- dijo el rodeándola con el brazo – recuerda tu mejor hechizo Sakura.

Pase lo que pase todo estará bien- dijo ella abrazándolo.

Bien, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? - dijo Tomoyo desde la entrada de la cocina con la bolsa de compras, Eriol y Sakura se miraron divertidos.

Absolutamente nada- dijeron ambos, para después abrazarla.

Okey, esto se está poniendo raro ¿que están tramando? - dijo ella sonriéndoles.

Siento molestarlos chicos, pero acaban de llegar más clientes, podrían ayudarme- dijo Yiyi sonriéndoles.

Yo iré a tomar los pedidos- dijo Sakura saliendo de la cocina.

Yo iré preparando los platillos - dijo Eriol para amarra bien el mandil y comenzar a cocinar, Tomoyo se quedó parada observándolos a ambos con su mano en la barbilla y suspiro.

Bien entonces yo iré sirviendo las entradas – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndoles.

Por la noche Sakura salió sigilosamente del restaurante cuando todos domina, y cuando cerro dio la vuelta - ¿a dónde vas? - Sakura ahogo su grito.

Me asustaste Eriol, casi se me sale el corazón- dijo Sakura casi llorando y golpeándolo.

Te dije que te ayudaría con esa carta- dijo él. - aunque aun no entiendo como harás para que Tomoyo pueda usarlas. - dijo Sakura sonrió casi melancólicamente.

He hablado con ellas- dijo mientras avanzaba y Eriol la seguía sorprendido por lo que estaba diciendo- al principio parecía desconcertadas, pero accedieron a hacer lo que les pedí, porque no solo implicará que estén con Tomoyo si no fusionarse con ella, de esa manera Tomoyo tendrá un mayor control.

¿Dejaran de ser cartas? - pregunto Eriol.

Así es, las cartas son como espíritus y eso es lo que se necesita para tener una Zampakutos- dijo ella.

Está renunciando a ellas- pensó mientras la observaba después reacciono- ¿entonces para crear tu Zampakutos?

Así es- tendré que renunciar a ellas solo se quedaran aquellas que quieran no las obligare- dijo sonriéndole dolorosamente- ya llegamos- dijo mientras Eriol observaba el lugar era un campo abierto, pero parecía un poco dañado. – son todas las veces que he fallado, desde ese día todas las noches he venido aquí.

Sakura, tú de verdad te estas esforzando mucho- dijo Eriol preocupado.

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para que por lo menos puedan ver a sus seres queridos una vez más-dijo ella.

¿Y tú? – pregunto y ella volteo verlo- no piensas ver a tus seres queridos. - ella bajo la mirada.

De querer… si quiero…pero… tengo miedo de su reacción, sobre todo la de mi hermano le he dado muchos sustos y preocupaciones, pero con esto definitivamente le debí haber roto el corazón- dijo ella- como sea debemos de hacer esto, ¿estás listo? - mientras ella agarraba su collar en forma de llave, Eriol asintió sacando el suyo

Llave que guardas el poder de los sueños- dijo Sakura haciendo aparecer un símbolo mágico debajo de ella que deprendía una luz y viento intenso- ¡revela tu verdadera naturaleza ante mí! ¡LIBERATE! - convoco Sakura haciendo aparecer un báculo color rosa y su punta inferior tiene un detalle con una gema roja, común de todos los bastones. Su cabeza esta coronada por una estrella azul de seis puntas, con una estrellas azules de cinco puntas en cada una de las puntas de la estrella principal, esta a su vez se encuentra inscrita de un aro amarillo o dorado, con unos destellos asemejando el resplandor del sol la cual se encuentra suspendida flotando sobre al cuerpo principal, encima de una pequeña gema cilíndrica color roja, de donde sobresalen un par de alas blancas, las cuales, son de mayor tamaño en comparación a los bastones anteriores.

Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad- dijo Eriol apareciendo también debajo de él un símbolo mágico pero diferente -muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo ¡LIBERATE! – dijo Eriol haciendo aparecer un báculo con la parte inferior termina en una punta de bronce con una gema roja acabada en punta, mientras que en la parte superior la figura del sol es completamente de bronce, y los rayos que en su forma de llave quedaban encerrados en la circunferencia del círculo, nacen del círculo central, pero transformados en grandes, largas y afiladas puntas de bronce que sobrepasan el contorno que representa la circunferencia externa del sol.- ¿estas lista?- Sakura asintió.

Ambos apuntaron sus báculos en medio de ellos concentrándose en crear la carta de sanación pensando en la imagen que podría tener ese espíritu y así la carta comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos y se sorprendieron al ver que el pequeño espíritu era muy parecido a Tomoyo cuando era pequeña con un vestido que parecía el de una enfermera y en su cabello aprecian algo como notas musicales, solo que ella de color amatista.

Es increíble lo parecida que es a Tomoyo incluso en la ropa- dijo Eriol sorprendido para después observar a Sakura que se veía realmente cansada- Es hora Sakura debes sellarla- grito Eriol.

Tú, que no tienes maestro, por el poder del Báculo de mis Sueños, te ordeno que te vuelvas la fuerza de Tomoyo ahora ve hacia ella y forma parte de ella. ¡Secure!- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Eriol por el cambio de conjuro y viendo como el destello amatista se iba en forma de rayo hacia el restaurante haciendo un gran resplandor amatista al momento de llegar a Tomoyo- ustedes también- dijo ella sacando las 5 cartas para después romperlas y volverse espíritus - les agradezco esto que están haciendo y el tiempo que fueron mis amigas-les dijo con una sonrisa para después abrazarlas y ellas asintieron para después salir en forma de rayo rumbo a Tomoyo al llegar se vio un destello de luz más grande, Eriol volteo a verla- no te preocupes, todos están dormidos con la carta de sueño- dijo cayendo al suelo mientras su báculo se volvía llave nuevamente.

¡SAKURA! - grito Eriol y la volteo, suspiro al ver que aun respiraba-deja de darme esos sustos pequeña descendiente- cargándola para llevarla a casa nuevamente.

Lo que no se percataron fue que, desde el Sereitei, los capitanes, así como los tenientes habían observado esa luz resplandeciente, al principio pensaron que era alguien ataque, pero cuando desapareció pudieron observar que no era nada. Los únicos que sospecharon algo de eso fueron Rangiku y Hitsugaya al ver la ubicación de dónde provenía la luz.

¿Qué cree que sea eso Capitán? - dijo Rangiku.

"Tendré que hacer algo para que Tomoyo tenga una Zampakuto"- recordó Hitsugaya- no lo sé, pero presiento que se quién puede decirnos, mañana iremos al restaurante de Yiyi- dijo Hitsugaya saliendo de la oficina y dejando con duda a Rangiku.

¿Qué querrá decir el capitán? - se preguntó- bueno no importa así podre comer esos postres tan ricos que prepara Sakura-chan- dijo ella feliz.

Al día siguiente fueron hacia el restaurante de Yiyi pero estaba cerrado, al ver que no contestaban decidieron entrar de todas formas .

Yiyi-san, ¿está aquí? - pregunto Rangiku. Pero nadie contesto y solo escucharon lo que parecía una discusión.

¿pero cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso? - dijo la que reconocieron era la voz de Tomoyo- y lo peor ¿cómo la dejaste hacer eso Eriol? - al parecer estaba molesta.

Tomoyo, era la única forma de cumplir con su promesa- le dijo Eriol Tomoyo abrió los ojos.

Pero… no debió hacer eso- dijo sentándose y colocando sus manos en la cara.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dijo Hitsugaya levantando la ceja y después vio a Sakura en la cama pálida y batallando en respirar Yiyi le estaba a un lado de la cama de sakura- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? - se acercó a tocarla- tiene temperatura.

¿Es por eso que no abrieron? - pregunto Rangiku acercándose a Tomoyo. - solo es fiebre se le pasara. - Tomoyo volteo a verla.

¡No solo es fiebre! - dijo ella molesta- ¡es una tonta!, porque siempre tiene que hacer cosas así, sin pensar en ella.

Entonces, ¿logro solucionar lo de que puedas tener una Zampakuto? - dijo Hitsugaya sin quitar su mano de su frente, lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera más tranquila, Tomoyo se sorprendió- siempre estoy frio por eso creo que le ayudara a que no sienta tan caliente la cabeza- después volteo hacia Eriol- ¿y bien? ¿qué fue lo que hizo para que terminara con esta temperatura? - Eriol solo sonrió.

Así es, ayer lo logro, pero si esperas que te diga algo más me temo que no podré hacerlo capitán, eso es algo que te tendrá que decir Sakura- dijo Eriol con su mirada misteriosa, Hitsugaya solo hizo un chasquido y se concentró en Sakura.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? - pregunto.

Ayer por la noche estaba normal, creo que se comenzó a sentir mal a partir de la madrugada, lo más probable- dijo Eriol- y no la culpo. - vio que Hitsugaya la cargaba- ¿qué haces?

La llevare con Unohana- dijo él sin más.

Nos dijiste que no podríamos pasar al sereitei- dijo Tomoyo.

Ustedes son prospectos para la escuela de shinigami, después de todo- dijo mirando a Tomoyo- ya tienen un Riatsu muy elevado los tres, así que no habrá problema si los llevo de una vez, entre más rápido se gradúen, más rápido podrán ver a esas personas- dijo el mientras caminaba.

Pero, ¿Y Yiyi-san? - pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.

Oh no se preocupen por mí, es algo que ustedes tienen que hacer Tomoyo-chan, ya han hecho suficiente con redecorar, además ayer Eriol me dio todas las recetas que usaron y dijo que vendría para ayudarme cuando pudieran tener un descanso en la academia- dijo Yiyi.

¿Eriol? - volteo a verlo preocupada- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

Oh querida, eso fue porque estabas completamente dormida ayer, además tenía que dejar que te acostumbraras – dijo cambiando su voz, después solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

Deja de hacer esa voz, haces que me dé escalofríos- dijo ella enojada. - ustedes toman decisiones sin tomarme en cuenta. - dijo molesta.

Eso es, porque si Sakura te hubiera dicho lo que planeaba seguro la detendrías- dijo el sonriéndole, Tomoyo volteo a Yiyi.

¿Está seguro que estará bien yiyi?, esos maleantes podrían regresar- dijo preocupada.

No te preocupes Tomoyo-chan, estaré bien, tú debes de cumplir ese deseo que necesitas- dijo el sonriéndole y Tomoyo lo abrazo.

Gracias Yiyi- dijo ella.

Me adelantare, Rangiku, lleva a ellos dos a los dormitorios de la academia, yo llevare a Kinomoto con Unohana, en cuanto se ponga mejor, podrán verla ¿entendido? - aunque Tomoyo iba a protestar, decidió asentir al igual que Eriol y Rangiku., después desapareció con un Shunpo, por lo que se sorprendieron.

No te preocupes, si esta con el capitán te aseguro que estará bien, y no te sientas culpable por cualquier cosa que hizo Sakura, al contrario, lucha por volverte más fuerte- le dijo dándole golpes en la espalda Tomoyo volteo sobándose el hombro.

Gracias Rangiku-san- dijo y caminaron hacia las puertas del Sereitei.

Continuara…

**Bueno la verdad no recuerdo bien como obtenían los Zampakuto pero espero no estar muy fuera de la realidad, también posiblemente cambia algunos aspectos de la trama original, como lo es por ejemplo, la llave de los sueños, en este caso Sakura ya tiene de regreso sus cartas Sakura además de que tiene las otras cartas, más adelante tendré que hacer algo con ellas así que espero no se enojen. También ya les di una idea de lo que será la Zampakuto de Tomoyo mas o menos.**

**Bueno sin más, espero sus comentarios, de verdad me ayudaran mucho para saber si es bueno seguir con esta historia.**


	4. chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

**Shikai liberación de las Zampakutos**

**POVS Sakura**

Me encontraba en un sueño, estaba en una ciudad que había recibido daños y al parecer completamente sola, caminé sin rumbo y entonces me topé con la torre de Tokio, en ella pude ver a dos siluetas, una blanca y una negra pude reconocerlas así que utilicé la carta salto para poder llegar a ellas.

Luz, oscuridad ¿qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? ¿esto es alguna premonición? - les pregunte y ellas negaron con la cabeza- ¿porque estamos en la torre de Tokio?

No es alguna premonición ama Sakura – dijo con una sonrisa- de alguna forma esto es lo que se llama tu mundo interior-de mi cabeza al parecer salieron signos de interrogación porque luz se acercó- usted sabe por qué estamos aquí.

Pero es muy pronto, no quiero, aun no quiero despedirme de ustedes- en mi cara se veía la frustración además de que había apretado mis puños.

Es algo que tiene que pasar ama Sakura- me dijo oscuridad con una sonrisa.

Pero... aun no me acostumbro a estar sin…- dije, pero no termine estaba tapando mi cara con las manos.

No se sienta mal, ellas también aceptaron estar con la señorita Tomoyo, porque ese es el deseo de usted, observe…- dijo luz para después quitar mis manos de la cara y ver que las cartas estaban apareciendo, todas estaban de alguna manera con una sonrisa.

Ama el tiempo se nos acaba, para poder crearnos debe de saber el nombre que tendrá su Zampakuto ese nombre es …- dijo oscuridad.

No escuche el nombre – les dije, pero de repente comenzaron todas a alejarse dirigiéndose hacia la luna, salto aún seguía conmigo y la utilice para saltar lo más alto que pude, pero cuando estaba en lo más alto salto también desapareció y se unió a las demás- ¡ESPERA!- intente alcanzarla con la mano y vi que movió su boca nuevamente como lo había hecho oscuridad pero no podía escuchar lo que decía, comencé a caer e intente utilizar mis cartas pero en ellas ya no habían espíritus ¿ qué significa esto? y entonces desperté, y me di cuenta no solo había sido un sueño sino que me encontraba por los cielos con el báculo en mi mano saltando hacia la luna y sin las cartas -¡AHHHHHHHHH!- solo pude gritar cerrar mis ojos al descender. Y entonces sentí unos brazos entre mis piernas y mis hombros.

**Povs Normal**

¡Ahh¡ ¡Hitsugaya-kun!- dijo ella gritando al abrir los ojos.

No grites- dijo el - ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esta altura? - pregunto con una ceja levanta. - ¿y qué es eso? - dijo viendo a mi báculo.

¿esto? – pregunté el asintió- bueno pues es un bastón jajajajajajaja- dije riendo nerviosamente y mirando hacia otro lado. Mientras la bajaba

Aja, claro, pero ¿cómo fue que llegaste a esa altura? - dijo cruzando los brazos.

Bu… bue… bueno eso es por- dijo ella pensando en algo que decir- sabes que cuando sueñas o estas en un sueño lo que haces en él puede llegar a hacerlo mientras duermes posiblemente…- decía viendo que no le estaba creyendo ni un pelo de lo que decía y comenzó a sudar de nerviosismo.

Y me vas a decir que esto también lo puedes hacer despierta- dijo el tocando con su mano el puente de la nariz.

Pues soy una muy buena atleta- dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

Eres una pésima mentirosa, ¿te lo habían dicho antes? - dijo el con una sonrisa ladina

Bueno no es como si me la pasara diciendo mentiras a todos- dijo ella cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Entonces, ¿admites que estás diciendo una mentira? - dijo el burlonamente, Sakura solo dio un respingo- ahora ¿me vas a decir la verdad o no? - dijo observándola de cerca, Sakura solo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y después suspiro.

Bueno, está bien –dijo ella- aunque Eriol seguro se enojara conmigo-dijo entre dientes, después suspiro y le hizo una señal de que se sentara a su lado, se encontraban en el techo del cuarto escuadrón- pero antes de que comience debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te diré- el dudo un poco pensando, si era algo peligroso tendría que decirle al comandante, después de todo desde que llego no se le hizo una persona muy normal, pero ella estaba preocupada de revelar algo que al parecer les concernía a las otras dos personas que llegaron con ella, la volvió a observar bien tenía la cara más infantil pero no esperaba más, después de todo al parecer solo tenían 13 años si le ocultaba esto al Comandante Yamamoto seguro no haría daño o por lo menos eso esperaba después de todo que tan increíble podría ser lo que esta chica estaba por contarle sonrió pera después asentir con la cabeza, Sakura se le acerco con el dedo meñique alzado, él la miro incrédulo y ella tomo su mano y entrelazo su meñique con el de ella - Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas- dijo ella.

Eso es algo sádico ¿no crees? - dijo el viendo la unión de sus meñiques, ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba su dedo.

No puedo creer que no conozcas esa forma de sellar una promesa- dijo ella levantándose.

Eso es algo infantil- dijo el mirando su meñique.

Pero mira quien lo dice, debes de ser menor que yo- dijo ella bufando, Hitsugaya iba a protestar haciendo aparecer una vena en su frente, pero se detuvo cuando la vio sacar cuatro pergaminos los cuales tenia sujetados entre sus dedo índice y medio concentrándose en ellos apareciendo debajo de ella un símbolo que comenzó a brillar y después los lanzo, pudo ver que se hizo una barrera que después se hizo invisible a los ojos.- espera un segundo ya regreso- ella bajo a su habitación donde estaban sus cosas rápidamente y después regreso con él.

¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Hitsugaya.

¡Ah! Tuve que bajar por unas cosas que necesitaba para explicarte- dijo ella, pero luego al ver su mirada entendió que no se refería a eso si no a lo que había hecho con los pergaminos- ¡Oh! Eso es una barrera, lo que te diga aquí nadie podrá escucharla incluso no podrán vernos que estamos sentados aquí- le dijo Sakura restándole importancia, Hitsugaya se sorprendió y comenzó a observar el perímetro- no es como si te vaya a hacer algo malo- dijo ella observándolo y después se sentó a un lado de él- es solo que no quiero que nadie escuche esto- dijo con preocupación después suspiro y comenzó a explicarle-hace mucho tiempo existió un poderoso mago llamado Clow Reed, su poder era tan grande que creo unas cartas para poder limitar su poder-metió su mano a la bolsa que había traído y saco un mazo de cartas y se las paso- eran un total de 52 cartas cada una con diferentes cualidades y poderes.

Lluvia, bosque, fuego, agua- decía Hitsugaya a medida que cambiaba de carta, pero noto algo- ¿porque dicen tu nombre?

A eso voy, cuando cursaba 4to grado de primaria y tenía diez años accidentalmente abrí el libro de las cartas Clow era un libro el cual tenía como portada el símbolo del sol que representaba a la bestia guardián Cerberos y por el otro lado tendría que estar la Luna que representaba al juez Yue, peor cuando yo lo abrí no se encontraba su símbolo en él y solo se dispersaron por toda la ciudad donde vivía después de atraparlas con la ayuda del guardián del sol kero, Tomoyo y …Shaoran- dijo ella en tono triste cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Hitsugaya- él era otra persona que también reunía las cartas Clow, cuando recolectamos todas las cartas hubo un juicio en el cual el guardián de la luna Yue nos puso a prueba, si perdíamos cosas horribles pasarían en la ciudad, Shaoran perdió y yo estuve a punto de perder incluso pude ver lo que pasaría si yo perdía…

¿y qué era lo que pasaría? - pregunto el poniendo atención a cada una de sus palabras.

Todas las personas que estuvieron en contacto o presenciaron algo de las cartas, perderían el sentimiento más importante que tenían, tuve la oportunidad de presenciar eso y era un lugar horrible, sé que podría no significar mucho para otros porque lo habían olvidado, pero el problema era que yo si me daba cuenta - dijo ella con las manos juntas en su pecho, esa chica tenia tantas expresiones tan dolorosas que no quiso decir nada Hitsugaya y solo la dejo continuar- afortunadamente Clow al parecer tenía todo planeado y tuve una oportunidad más, después de lograr vencer a Yue me volví la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow, pero, después de eso tuve que cambiarlas al igual que mi llave y fue cuando conocí a Eriol, el creo ciertos eventos para que las pudiera cambiar ya que si no lo hacia las cartas dejarían de existir.

Entonces ese chico de lentes ¿también tiene poderes como tú? – pregunto.

Algo así- dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros, no quería decir que Eriol en realidad era la mitad de la rencarnación del Mago Clow- el caso es que a medida que las cosas pasaban, llegué a un punto donde ya no los podía controlar muy bien y sin darme cuenta comencé a crear cartas fue cuando por un tiempo perdí mis cartas y obtuve otras que eran las que estaba creando y por ende mi llave también cambio, el problema era que no me daba cuenta que las creaba con solo desearlo- dijo ella bajando la mirada.

¿Esas cartas no están aquí? - pregunto mientras seguía viendo las tarjetas que tenía y ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Esas cartas las tuve que utilizar para otra cosa- dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica, la llave quedo igual, pero eso no me impidió poder usar de nuevo mis cartas- dijo ella.

Dijiste que perdiste tus cartas por un tiempo, ¿cómo…? - apenas iba a seguir cuando ella lo interrumpió.

Las tenía una persona… Shaoran Li, el… él era… mi novio, y es uno de los descendientes directos del Mago Clow, pero aun así me ocultaban cosas no me di cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después, aunque lo hizo para protegerme y protegerlas, después de que pasara eso las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, y entonces sucedido la razón por la que estamos aquí Eriol, Tomoyo y yo, fuimos invitados por Shaoran a un evento de su familia… el… se comprometió con otra persona- dijo esto mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer y ponía su mano en su pecho- mi corazón, estaba completamente quebrado yo de verdad… de verdad… lo quería pero nunca pensé que por no tener un control en mis poderes terminaríamos aquí, lo que desee no debería haberlo pensado… yo… todo esto es mi culpa- dijo ella con una cara llena de culpabilidad y apretando los puños- es por eso que pase lo que pase tengo que hacer que ellos puedan ver de nuevo a sus seres queridos- derramando más lágrimas, Hitsugaya le dio una palmaditas en la cabeza y ella levanto la cara con los ojos aun llorosos.

Si no tienes un buen control con ese poder es verdad que puedes lastimar a personas que quieres- Sakura lo observo al parecer él había pasado por algo similar o por lo menos eso es lo que la hizo sentir sus palabras -pero está en ti si deseas entrenar esa parte de ti para que no vuelva pasar, en tu situación, no deberías culparte, esos chicos, ellos mismos dijeron que ellos tomaron su decisión al seguirte, se les dio una oportunidad para regresar- le dijo mientras la observaba ella limpio sus lágrimas un poco.

Debes pensar que soy alguien que llora por cualquier cosa ¿verdad? - pregunto ella siguiendo limpiando sus lágrimas.

Más bien pienso que te frustras muy rápido- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- es normal que te sientas así, pero mejor canaliza esa energía en lo que vendrá, ¿pudiste ayudar a tu amiga? - lo vio como si tuviera un tercer ojo – para que pudiera entrar a la escuela de shinigamis. - ella asintió- ¿Cómo? - pregunto, la vio desviar la mirada- no tienes que contestarme si no quieres.

Sabes…- dijo ella y el la observo- siento que puedo confiar en ti, aunque no te conozca de mucho, puedo hablar contigo y aunque te moleste y tú me molestes, en realidad me ha aligerado mucho- dijo ella dando una de esas sonrisas sinceras y cálidas de la Sakura que siempre había sido, Hitsugaya la observo con un leve sonrojo ya que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír con naturalidad.

Emm…. Si… bueno…- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada- te parece si bajamos aun tienes que estar esta noche en la clínica, mañana te llevare a la academia, para que comiences a cumplir tu objetivo- ella asintió efusivamente y elimino la barrera en la que estaban llegaron a la habitación y ella se metió a la camilla- bien entonces te veré mañana, tus amigos también te quieren ver, pero supongo que mañana se verán en la academia.

Muchas gracias Hitsugaya-kun- dijo ella- por escucharme- lo vio agitar la mano y ella sonrió internamente le alegraba haber hecho un amigo con quien podía hablar y confiar en ese lugar llamado Sereitei, y pensó que probablemente no sería tan malo y se preguntaba qué tipo de personas estarían en la academia y así se fue quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó y entro una persona a su habitación para hacerle un chequeo final y darla de alta, le entregaron un uniforme para la escuela, al salir de ahí en la entrada del escuadrón se encontraba Matsumoto y Hitsugaya la primera se lanzó hacia ella para darle un abrazo mortal, se había encariñado tanto con Sakura en especial por los postres que preparaba, Hitsugaya volvió a regañarla por casi dejarla sin aire, Sakura pensó que podría acostumbrarse a esto, caminaron mientras ella podía ver más cercano los edificios que de los escuadrones tendría que memorizarse los lugares en dado caso que lo necesitara, después llegaron a la escuela y en la entrada esperaban Tomoyo y Eriol, ambos con una sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su amiga. El Capitán Hitsugaya al parecer era muy imponente ya mientras ellos caminaban detrás de él podrían observar miedo, Sakura no lo entendía Hitsugaya tenía un aura buena eso ella lo podía constar porque podía observarlas era de un color turquesa casi en el tono de sus ojos, después supuso que seguramente era por su cabello que era tan blanco como la nieve. Sonrió.

Para Tomoyo no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa cálida de Sakura, y vio que observaba al capitán con detenimiento, debería agradecerle después a él ya que presentía de que algo tenía que ver con el cambio de actitud de su amiga, y le alegraba que Sakura poco a poco regresara a ser la misma de antes.

Después de que Hitsugaya hablara con lo que creían seria el director o algo así les asignaron una clase, se despidieron de Matsumoto y él, para entrar a lo que sería su nuevo lugar de estudios.

**Povs de Alumnos**

Al entrar al aula los estudiantes los miraban fijamente, en especial a Tomoyo y Sakura de alguna forma por sus compleciones se veían extremadamente delicadas, Sakura se apeno y Tomoyo solo rio, para los chicos era como una muñeca de porcelana ya que Tomoyo era blanca casi como la leche, con unos ojos grandes color amatistas que hipnotizaban y una cabellera color negro tan larga que llegaba a su cadera que caía en ondas en las puntas para los ojos de los chicos era muy hermosa, mientras Sakura tenía la cara más tierna y muy bonita, con el cabello color castaño claro el cual era corto con hasta sus hombros con fleco y unos mechones que sobresalían hasta casi su busto, además de unos grandes ojos esmeralda, en conclusión ambas eran completamente distintas a lo que normalmente, aunque obviamente habían chicas que se destacaban, para un pelirrojo que se observó a su compañera de un lado y por un momento pensó que tenía un parecido con su compañera, en especial en el tono de sus ojos. Después unas chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre el chico, él era más alto que la chica tenía la piel parecida a la de la chica de cabello largo, tenía el cabello negro azulado y unos ojos con un intenso color azul, así como unos anteojos que lo cubrían, tenía una sonrisa tan cálida que las chicas suspiraron al verlo sonreír en su dirección, ellos se acercaron al profesor y les explicaron que apenas estaban entrando el maestro asintió y después le hablo al grupo.

Escuchen chicos, al parecer hoy tenemos nuevos alumnos, así que les pediré a ellos que se presenten- dijo amablemente el profesor ellos asintieron y la de cabello largo dio un paso.

Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, tengo 13 años- dijo ella sonriente dando una reverencia dando un paso hacia atrás, pero todos notaron algo que colgaba en su cadera.

Imposible ¿eso es una Zampakuto? – pregunto el pelirrojo y la chica de aun lado asintió- se supone que son nuevo ingreso.

Oye, que tú seas lento no quiere decir que los demás también. - dijo la pelinegra en tono de burla. - recuerda al capitán del 10 ° escuadrón. - dijo restándole importancia. - además creo que la única que no lo tiene es esa chica de cabello corto.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo también 13 años, es un placer conocerlos- dijo mientras se inclinaba con un sonrojo en su rostro. El chico le dio una palmadita en el hombro como diciendo que lo había hecho bien y dio un paso al frente.

Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, y al igual que mis amigas tengo 13 años. - dijo gentilmente con una sonrisa.

Bien mi nombre es Gengorō Ōnabara, seré su profesor mientras estudien aquí por lo pronto tomen asiento enfrente de Abarai- dijo Gengorō – los vio dudosos- es el de cabello rojo que tiene tatuajes en la cara. - ellos asintieron y caminaron hacia el lugar. - bien como les iba diciendo esta semana estarán haciendo sus Zampakutos, aunque varios ya la tienen necesitan aprender el proceso.

**POVs NORMAL**

Hola mi nombre es Rukia – dijo la de pelo negro corto- ella es Hinamori Momo- dijo a uno de cabello en dos coletas pequeñas caídas. – ella les sonrió. - y este tonto es Renji Abarai.

¡OYE! ENANA- dijo este gritando y levantándose.

¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANA?! IDIOTA!- contesto ferozmente la chica levantándose de su asiento.

USTEDES DOS SI SIGUEN HACIENDO ESCANDALO LOS SACARE DE LA CLASE- dijo el profesor o más bien grito ellos se sentaron.

Lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono, las gotas de Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol no se hicieron esperar.

No se preocupen siempre son así- dijo un chico de cabello rubio- mi nombre es Izuro Kira es un placer- dijo el un poco desganado, pero al parecer así era su personalidad los tres asintieron.

Paso el tiempo, 6 meses para ser exactos y se habían hecho muy amigos de Rukia, Renji, Momo y Kira, pasaban las tardes entrenando con las Zampakutos y cuerpo a cuerpo, Renji se sorprendió al ver que Sakura era buena peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, Sakura era la única que aún no tenía su Zampakuto y Tomoyo la miraba preocupada después de todo ya llevaban 6 meses ahí. Tomoyo había aprendido como defenderse y manejar la espada, así como realizar Kido, y Eriol también incluso aunque no les quería decir ya podía liberar su Shikai, también habían aprendido sobre los huecos y los pluses, a pesar de que Sakura no tenía su Zampakuto aun así entrenaba con una espada de madera, y era muy buena en ello, pero para los ojos de otros shinigamis ella era un completo fracaso y cuando caminaban por los pasillos susurraban sobre ella.

Solo es una cara bonita, que decepción pensé que sería un prodigio o algo- dijo un shinigami al pasar a su lado.

Sakura…- Tomoyo la vio sonreír tristemente y se preguntaba porque no había logrado obtener su Zampakuto, es decir, ella no era muy poderosa y ya la tenía, aunque fue gracias a ella y por esa razón se preocupaba.

No pasa nada Tomoyo, no importa lo que digan- dijo ella restándole importancia- iré a dar una vuelta Tomoyo los veré en el campo de entrenamiento. - dijo mientras le sonreía y ella la miraba con preocupación alejarse.

No te preocupes por ella Tomoyo- dijo Eriol haciendo que ella saltara por el susto que le dio nunca entendía como hacía para aparecer así. - vamos al campo de entrenamiento esta vez solo seremos tu y yo mientras llegan los demás, aunque presiento que hoy puede ser el día.

¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Tomoyo mientras lo seguía.

Quien sabe- dijo el misteriosamente- cambiando un poco el tema, has estado mejorando cada vez más- dijo sonriéndole.

Pero, aunque sea así, Summer y yo pensamos que no somos muy eficaces- dijo ella sonriendo de lado.

Te equivocas es eso, que sea de sanación es parte fundamental en esta ciudad- dijo Eriol y Tomoyo lo observo incrédula-piénsalo bien si algún día, que esperemos nunca pase, Sakura o cualquiera cercano a ti es lastimado durante una batalla, podrás salvarnos- dijo- y tienes de respaldo a pelea y hielo para realizar ataques.

Bueno si lo pones así nos sentimos menos inútiles- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

La clase se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento y comenzaron a practicar, pero Sakura aún no aparecía, cuando de repente sintieron una presión espiritual muy fuerte y vieron que el cielo se partía en dos, apareciendo unos huecos de ellos. Eriol tomo a Tomoyo de la mano y la puso detrás de él, mientras sacaba su Zampakuto. Vio que Tomoyo iba a sacar el suyo.

Recuerda lo que te dije Tomoyo, es mejor que estés bien tú, así que por ahora no te metas en esto

Pero…- dijo Tomoyo, pero vio la cara de seriedad de Eriol.

No son simples huecos- dijo el

Son Menos Grande- dijo Hinamori poniéndose junto a Eriol, al igual que Izuru, Renji y Rukia.

¿Cómo es posible que entraran al Sereitei? - pregunto Rukia

No es solo eso, porque no está el maestro aquí, dudo que esto sea una prueba- dijo Renji.

Vieron como sus compañeros se acercaban a atacarlos, pero no les causaba nada y simplemente los golpeaba y se estrellaban contra los árboles, Eriol observo como Momo y Tomoyo temblaban un poco, sabía que esto era peligroso, sobre todo para Tomoyo ella jamás ha peleado con algo o alguien, saber manejar la espada era una cosa, pero blandirla contra alguien eso sería diferente.

Momo, Tomoyo- dijo mientras ellas lo observaron- no duden – dijo seriamente mientras se lanzaba al ataque junto con los demás.

Tomoyo- san, por favor intenta sanarnos cuando esto acabe- Momo le sonrió, las palabras de Eriol tenían toda la razón, si dudaba sus amigos también serían lastimados. - Tomoyo asintió aun preocupada, mientras ellos peleaban acudía hacia sus compañeros caídos para sacarlos de ahí. Cosa que sorprendió a mucho.

Mientras tanto Sakura había sentido esa presión espiritual, pero no podía moverse de donde se encontraba ya que frente a ella se encontraba dos Menos Grande que estaban lastimando a los mismos compañeros que hace un momento habían hablado de ella, sin dudarlo se lanzó a ayudarles aun si no tenía su Zampakuto, logro ayudar a uno y liberándolo del enemigo.

¿puedes caminar? - pregunto ella aun en posición de pelea y viéndolo con el rabillo del ojo viéndolo asentir- ve por ayuda, si es posible encuentra al profesor o algún teniente- no solo son estos dos en el campo de entrenamiento puedo sentir diez más- dijo ella mientras el otro abría los ojos.

¿co…como lo sabes? - pregunto el aun sorprendido. - no podrás ayudar a mis otros compañeros sin una Zampakuto

Sintiendo la presión espiritual- dijo ella- no te preocupes intentare ayudarlos, estoy completamente ilesa, y puedo usar Kido también mientras llegas, ahora muévete- dijo y lo vio que tenía una cara de preocupación y ella volteo- no te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, el chico se levantó y camino los más rápido, mirando hacia atrás y viendo como ella no dudaba en rescatarlos.

Sakura lucho hasta liberar a los otros dos compañeros, recibiendo claramente golpes, se podía ver que de su frente había una línea de sangre que caía en su ojo derecho y de su labio también. Pero para desgracia de Sakura, sus compañeros en lugar de ayudarla se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron, dejándola a ella sola con esos Menos grande. Estaba realmente cansada, pelear con esas cosas era muy diferente y no podía cortar sus máscaras uno de ellos no quería arriesgar sus cartas, no dudaba que fueran fuertes, pero ya había lastimado a personas. Uno de los Menos Grande lanzo un Cero que muy apenas pudo esquivar, y otro la golpeo chocando con la pared del edificio de la escuela, se levantó un poco tambaleante, con su brazo izquierdo. Nuevamente uno de ellos lanzo un cero, pero Sakura estaba realmente cansada para moverse y espero lo peor una carta salió de su bolsillo como rayo cubriéndola.

¿Escudo? ¿Pero qué? - pensó ella, cuando de repente fue llevada a su mundo interior.

Ama Sakura, tiene que hacerlo ahora- apareciendo frente a ella Oscuridad.

Pero yo…- dijo ella mientras observaba que aparecían todas las demás.

Si no lo hace, no sobrevivirá y no podrá cumplir la promesa la señorita Tomoyo- dijo la carta Luz Sakura apretaba las manos. Lo sabía si no hacia algo esto acabaría muy mal.

Entendemos que tenga miedo- dijo oscuridad mientras se acercaba a ella- siempre podrá hablar con nosotros si usted viene a su interior.

Pero ustedes no serán libres, y estarán encerradas yo…- dijo ella mientras bajaba la cabeza y apretaba los labios- no cumpliría mi promesa ante ustedes, les dije que seriamos amigos y que no las reprimiría. Una mano se posó en su hombro era Luz.

Nuestro deber es protegerla, y todas estamos de acuerdo- dijo Luz, Sakura observo al resto de las cartas que también asentían- diga por última vez ese conjuro ama le dijo con una sonrisa.

El compañero que había liberado primero, encontró a varios capitanes que iban en dirección hacia la escuela cuando el chico les comento que su compañera Kinomoto lo había liberado y pedido buscar ayuda se sorprendieron, sabían bien que esa chica no tenía Zampakuto, el chico les dijo que estaba también con otros compañeros de él se encontraban con ella, pero cuando llegaron pudo ver que sus compañeros venían corriendo, pero sin ella.

¿Dónde está Kinomoto? - les pregunto él.

Se quedó atrás, tontamente nos ayudó esa perdedora- dijo uno de ellos no notando la presencia de los capitanes, Hitsugaya al escuchar eso su mirada se puso sombría y levanto al chico ignorando sus heridas.

¿Abandonaron a un compañero en batalla? - pregunto con un claro tono de enojo, nerviosamente el chico asintió- ¿en dónde está? - pregunto él y el chico le dijo que detrás del edificio cerca del campo de entrenamiento, Hitsugaya y Rangiku usaron el pazo flash, llegando a donde se encontraba Sakura, Hitsugaya y Rangiku al igual que y también el capitán de la decimotercera división Jushiro Ukitake, cuando vio a Hitsugaya intentar llegar a ella antes del que le llegara otro ataque, Ukitake lo detuvo y Hitsugaya vio como el ataque del menos la envolvía.

¿Porque me has detenido? - pregunto Hitsugaya dijo el viendo enojado y empujándolo.

Observa- contesto simplemente y volteo a ver dónde estaba Sakura, ella estaba parada y vieron que levanto una mano y vieron un dije, mientras que unas cartas estaban alrededor de ella, el las reconoció enseguida eran las cartas que le había mostrado.

Lo siento- pensaba Sakura, mientras dejaba caer la llave y comenzar con el conjuro un circulo con forma de estrella de cinco puntos con un sol y una luna a los lados apareció, mientras derramaba una lagrima- Llave que guarda el poder de los sueños, revela tu verdadera naturaleza ante mi ¡Libérate ¡. - un báculo apareció frente a ella y ambos capitanes como Matsumoto se sorprendieron.

No te preocupes todo estará bien- escucharon una voz los capitanes y la teniente mientras las cartas se unían al báculo cambiando su aspecto, la luz se intensifico casi impidiéndoles ver por un momento hasta que la luz se fue reducía, al estar todo claro pudieron ver una Zampakuto en las manos de la chica, era realmente bella, su hoja era blanco y negro, mientras el mango tenia grabado flores de cerezo color raza, tenía una guardia con forma de estrella de cinco picos azul con unas alas que parecían flotar, al final tenía una cadena de las cuales colgaban una luna y un sol. Vieron como apuntó hacia los Menos Grande y levanto la mirada enojada y con lágrimas.

Me han obligado a hacer algo que aún no quería- dijo ella, los Menos al sentir su Riatsu intentaron acercarse y ella levanto la espada-Tu que te creas con un choque de nubes, Ruge con el viento THUNDER- todo se oscureció mientras los rayos se producían en el cielo y caían sobre los Menos Grande, destruyendo las máscaras de ellos y eliminándolos no solo a esos dos si no a los que quedaban en el campo de entrenamiento, Sakura cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Esta chica es sorprendente- dijo Ukitake al bajar a verla. - tiene un alma extremadamente protectora.

No tienes una idea- dijo Hitsugaya levantándola y tomando su Zampakuto recién adquirida pudo ver algo en las puntas de la estrella tenia diferentes símbolos que no supo descifrar que eran -incluso defiendes a personas que hablan mal de ti- dijo más para si- debemos de llevarla con los demás.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les gustara este capítulo, espero sus reviews **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola, antes que nada, una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero debido a motivos personales y escolares no había podido concentrarme en continuar alguno de los fics que tengo pendientes, espero lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de CLAMP y Tite Kubo**

**Capítulo V:**

**Mas cerca del objetivo**

Frente a Sakura se encontraban tres capitanes y al parecer el comandante en jefe lo cual la sorprendió de sobremanera, abriendo más sus grandes ojos verdes, tanto fue así que se puso rígida se levantó de golpe y se inclinó de forma de saludo, los otros capitanes no sabían si era miedo o respeto lo que había provocado tan abrupta reacción el más joven de ellos no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

No es necesario que saludes de esa forma, después de todo acabas de despertar- dijo el comandante, ella levanto la cabeza y lo más rápido que pudo volvió a su cama, en efecto el comandante era una persona muy imponente y por alguna razón a Sakura le causaba un poco de miedo pero para sorpresa de todos el comandante hizo una leve sonrisa- estamos aquí para comunicarte que tanto tú, como tus compañeros Daidouji, Hiragisawa, Abarai, Kuchki, Himawari y también Kira, por su sentido de deber y valentía además de la demostración de sus Shikai serán graduados en estos momentos, tus compañeros ya han recibido una oferta para que elijan algún escuadrón- Sakura se quedó perpleja y completamente sorprendida casi se le iba el alma y después de eso para sorpresa de todos una lagrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla.

Esto es realmente bueno, no tienes por qué llorar pequeña, por cierto, mi nombre es Shunsui Kyōraku soy el capitán del 8vo escuadrón es un placer conocerte- dijo el con una sonrisa, ella volteo a verlo y proceso las palabras que le dijo para después limpiarse la lagrima rápidamente.

Lo siento, no lloro por eso – dijo ella, Hitsugaya la observo y entendió perfectamente sus palabras, ella había pensado que tardaría más de dos años en alcanzar su objetivo- pero entonces eso quiere decir….

Así es, estamos aquí para ofrecerte un puesto en nuestros escuadrones, mi nombre es Sōsuke Aizen es un placer conocerte- dijo el con una sonrisa, pero por alguna razón a Sakura esa sonrisa en lugar de inspirar confianza era todo lo contrario y eso no le gustó nada, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Los capitanes del 5to, 8vo y 10mo escuadrón, tienen la propuesta para ti, pero obviamente la decisión es completamente tuya- dijo el comandante, observando los gestos de la chica.

Entonces puedo elegir- el asintió y ella puso su mano en la barbilla- entonces elijo al capitán Hitsugaya- con una sonrisa, todos se sorprendieron, es decir, el capitán era de los más fuertes, entonces el capitán Shunsui hablo.

Aahh la juventud, como añoro esos días en los que las chicas bellas como Sakura-chan estaban cerca- dijo suspirando- pero supongo que los jóvenes se fijaran solo en jóvenes- ambos tanto como el capitán Hitsugaya y Sakura se pusieron completamente rojos y entonces ella.

No..n…no…no me malentiendan- dijo mientras agitaba sus manos efusivamente lo que le causo ternura al Shunsui- es solo que, el capitán Hitsugaya como la teniente Matsumoto han sido muy gentiles conmigo y mis amigos desde que llegamos a la sociedad- seguía agitando pero después se detuvo y cambio un poco su mirada, eso no pasó desapercibido por ninguno y pensaron que la chica era demasiado trasparente-a…además si no fuera por él no podría corregir lo que hice mal, ni encontrado una solución para ello, les debo demasiado y sé que en su escuadrón podré seguir mi camino y mejorar día a día.- termino con un ligero rubor y juntando su manos.

Tan inocente- pensaron Hitsugaya y Shunsui al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, dices que, porque lo conociste antes iras con él, eso suena a que eres conformista y vas a lo seguro- dijo con una sonrisa Sōsuke, pero Sakura lo sintió como una cizaña, podría ser despistada pero esta persona le ponía los pelos de punta.

Se equivoca, yo no voy a lo seguro, sino más bien quiero probar que merezco el puesto de segundo teniente, sería incapaz de negar un puesto que alguien con más tiempo y más fuerte que yo- dijo ella con determinación.

Capitán Sōsuke si su intención era provocarla se ha equivocado de persona y sobre todo está subestimando a mi escuadrón y también a mi - Dijo Hitsugaya seriamente.

Oh, por supuesto que no, sería incapaz de poner en duda su capacidad- seguía sonriendo- es solo que me causa curiosidad el interés que tienen por esta chica y también su Shikai.

Todos vieron las capacidades de esta niña es decir a distancia pudo derrotar a los menos, tu espada es eléctrico ¿no es así? - pregunto Shunsui amablemente y ella asintió- lo vez poner en duda su capacidad está de más, además presiento que nos sorprenderás mucho a medida que sigas practicando y entrenando- dijo mientras le palmeaba la cabeza.

Eso no lo dudes- dijo Hitsugaya.

Bien, si esa es tu decisión en cuanto salgas del hospital tendrás que reportarte al 10mo escuadrón para comenzar tus labores- dijo el comandante Yamamoto sin más y se retiró detrás de él se fueron Aizen y Kyōraku este último no sin antes decir algo fuera de lugar para que ambos se sonrojaran por las implicaciones de sus comentarios.

¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Hitsugaya

Supongo que a pesar de que he dormido demasiado, cansada- dijo ella con un intento de sonrisa.

Debe ser porque aún no estas acostumbrada a tu Zampakuto- se sentó mientras le decía eso – supongo que Matsumoto estará feliz de tu decisión me hizo prometer de llevarte a rastras en dado caso que decidieras no ir con nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

La verdad no esperaba que me dejaran elegir – dijo Sakura mientras se tocaba la nuca- pero… me alegra mucho que así sea… siento que quizá el capitán del quinto escuadrón tenga algo de razón al decir que voy a lo seguro- dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

No lo creo, a decir verdad soy uno de los capitanes que se consideran como prodigios- dijo con una sonrisa ladina- y también puedo reconocer a alguien que también lo es, en cualquier escuadrón que estés, sé qué harás los mejor para ser la mejor, no te hubiera ofrecido un puesto si no tuvieras las capacidades que se necesitan- Sakura levanto la cabeza- no ofrezco lugares a personas que no se lo merecen independientemente que sea un conocido mío, como capitán tengo que ser racional y objetivo al momento de tomar decisiones.- termino.

Gracias- dijo Sakura sonriéndole- prometo que no lo defraudare y hare mi mejor esfuerzo, por cierto … ¿sabe en qué escuadrones estarán los demás? - pregunto preocupada.

Si, Kuchki Rukia al igual que Eriol Hiragisawa estarán en el escuadrón 13 a cargo de Jūshirō Ukitake, Himawari Momo estará en el 5to escuadrón con el capitán Aizen al cual ya conociste- dijo él y vio que su cara se puso seria- ¿sucede algo?

No… es solo que siento…siento que él no es sincero con las cosas que hace o dice- después abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca- lo siento.

No te preocupes- dijo mientras pensaba en sus palabras, si bien era cierto que sentía algo mal en ese capitán pensaba que era solo él, - suspiro- después pensaría en eso mejor se dispuso a continuar- Abarai Renji estará en el 6to escuadrón a cargo del capitán Byakuya Kuchiki, Izuru Kira estará en el 3er escuadrón a cargo de Gin Ichimaru y Tomoyo Daidouji aún no ha decidido por lo que por lo pronto estará con el capitán del 6to escuadrón al igual que Renji y en el 4to con la capitana Unohana- termino.

¡¿queeeeé?! Tomoyo no eligió a la capitana del 4to escuadrón- pregunto sorprendida este negó con la cabeza.

Dijo que quería ver los escuadrones primero antes de tomar una decisión, lo cual se me hace muy sabio de su parte- concluyo- al parecer su Zampakuto puede curar, pero también es una de hielo, por eso el capitán del 6to escuadrón se interesó en ella.

Aunque le diga que se vaya al 4to escuadrón a Tomoyo, no va a querer ser solamente alguien que la protejan, además es muy terca, me hubiera gustado que no entrara a ninguno que implique que se exponga, pero conociéndola no me hará caso- dijo ella dando un largo suspiro de resignación.

Eso no debe preocuparte el capitán Kuchiki, aunque es una persona seria dudo que la exponga de ese modo, pero si decide estar en ese escuadrón tendrá que acostumbrarse a ser muy educada, ya que el capitán pertenece a un clan muy influyente aquí en la sociedad- dijo recargándose en su mentón.

Supongo que por eso no hay ningún problema, Tomoyo era de una familia en una muy buena posición, mi tía Sonomi es dueña de una gran empresa y además hija de buena familia, es decir de una familia reconocida, muy formal y correcta, ¿quizá eso también lo vio en ella? - dijo ella pensativamente.

mmm… puede ser- dijo después hubo un silencio incomodo- ah es cierto dijo el levantándose para después regresar extendiéndole su Zampakuto- esto es tuyo, en realidad es una espada muy bella debes cuidarla recuerda que es una extensión tuya- dijo él.

No solo es una extensión- dijo ella mirándola con una sonrisa triste. - son mis cartas, mis espíritus que lo hicieron para ayudarme- dijo con una lagrima- yo no había creado mi espada porque sabía que significaría que ellas ya no estarían- dijo abrazando su Zampakuto- lo siento.

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien"- dijo Hitsugaya colocando su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y ella volteo - es lo que escuche cuando creaste tu Zampakuto, creo que deberías creer en eso, los espíritus se encuentran dentro de la Zampakuto y sobre todo dentro de ti, podrás comunicarte con ellos cuando quieras siempre y cuando sigas entrenando para poder realizar tu Bankai y conectarte con tu mundo interior.

Gracias- dijo ella sonriéndole el quito rápidamente su mano del hombro- no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti Hitsugaya- San. - provocando un leve sonrojo al capitán.

Buenos días- entro la capitana del 4to escuadrón junto con su amigo Eriol y su amiga Tomoyo la cual corrió a abrazarla.

Tomoyo- dijo ella abrazándola.

¿Estás bien? ¿Como te sientes? - pregunto preocupada.

Bien, estoy bien – le contesto- no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Bueno, aunque eso debí preguntártelo yo, me alegra saber que no te lastimaron y felicitarte por tu valentía, mi nombre es Yashiru Unohana capitana de la 4ta división- dijo con una sonrisa- necesito realizarte un chequeo de tu herida en la espalda podrías quitarte la bata y ponerte de espaldas- ella asintió y se quedó viendo a Eriol y Hitsugaya- capitán Hitsugaya y teniente Hiragisawa, podrían si no piensan salir podrían darse vuelta por favor.

Ambos se dieron vuelta el primero completamente rojo y el segundo con una sonrisa estilo el gato chechire de Alicia al ver el sonrojo del capitán. Mientras tanto Sakura bajaba su bata aun un poco nerviosa mientras la capitana del cuarto escuadrón quitaba el vendaje, para que la capitana solo abriera los ojos sorprendida.

No puede ser…- dijo Unohana con tono que preocupo a Toshiro y Eriol los cuales voltearon enseguida, la espalda de Sakura estaba descubierta pero no había rastro alguno de alguna herida

¿su…sucede algo Unohana-san? - pregunto Sakura nerviosa para ver la cara de la capitana completamente sorprendida - ¿tengo algo mal? -la miro asustada ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza y le quito completamente los vendajes que tenía.

No, no tienes nada ese es el problema, tus heridas están completamente sanadas- dijo ella aun sorprendida – puedes ponerte la bata ella lo realizo y volteo para ver a Toshiro y Eriol que la observaban , ella solo abrió los ojo Hitsugaya se acercó a ella también sorprendido sin pensar que le había visto la espalda desnuda tomo el vendaje de su cara y vio que no tenia absolutamente nada, toco el lugar donde se suponía debería estar la herida Sakura sintió su cara arder.

Es sorprendente- dijo el para después verla a los ojos y ver que estaba completamente roja- lo siento estoy demasiado cerca- se alejo de inmediato tropezando torpemente con sus pies un poco, pero fue detenido por Eriol quien no quitaba su sonrisa de gato.

Esto será interesante- le dijo Eriol de modo que solo escuchara el se sonrojo un poco el- debe de tener más cuidado capitán. - El capitán agito su cabeza.

Capitana Unohana, tenientes Daidouji y Hiragisawa, quisiera pedirles el favor de no decir nada de lo que acabamos de ver con respecto a la condición de Kinomoto- Sakura no entendió a que se refería. - por lo menos hasta averiguar como es que hizo eso, podría ser problemático que Mayuri decida experimentar con ella para saber la respuesta- dijo el seriamente.

Entiendo lo que quiere decir, no es extraño que podamos curarnos nosotros, pero por lo menos hubiera esperado que pasara unos días, la velocidad de curación es realmente sorprendente, pero como dije entiendo lo que quiere decir y déjeme decirle que no puedo decir nada que se refiera a mi paciente a nadie, al menos que sea perjudicial para el sereitei, esto no clasifica para nada con el peligro asignado por el contrario es una muy buena señal- dijo ella- con su permiso me tengo que retirar a ver a los demás pacientes, por lo pronto puede irse a casa teniente Kinomoto, pero tendrá que venir en caso de que se sienta mal y estará bajo su responsabilidad capitán Hitsugaya- este último asintió y sin mas ella dejo la habitación.

Tomoyo pásame una gasa y una venda- dijo Eriol seriamente, ella no entendió para que la quería si Sakura estaba bien pero de todos modos lo hizo, se acerco a ella y le coloco la venda en la cabeza justo como estaba- auque sea incomodo, tienes que llevarla unos días mas- ella lo miro confundida- si lo que quiere el Shiro-chan es que no se den cuenta que tienes esta habilidad, será necesario aparentar.

¡ES CAPITAN HITSUGAYA!- dijo enojado Toshiro corrigiéndolo este solo sonrió traviesamente.

Ah, entiendo entonces eso quiere decir que ya puedo ir contigo al escuadrón Hitsugaya san- este solo asintió- entonces solo me cambiare para poder regresar al escuadrón con usted- dijo ella, pero después de un momento no veía que se moviera sin embargo miraba a el y a Eriol un poco sonrojada- esto…podrían- dijo haciendo una seña a la puerta muy apenada.

Toshiro solo abrió los ojos después tosió un poco para serenarse- entonces, te espero afuera, teniente Hiragisawa salgamos – dijo como una orden y no una solicitud dando la vuelta con un ligero sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por Eriol.

Se encontraban afuera esperando a Sakura y Eriol no podía dejar de mirar divertido al Capitán que no quitaba la mirada de la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura, sin duda sabría que podrá divertirse a cuestas de el en un futuro no muy lejano, después se dio cuenta algo que le hizo ruido en su mente, ahora que estarán en escuadrones diferentes se encontrarían solos los tres, y estaba preocupado por ambas pero en especial por Sakura, si bien era cierto que ella siempre se muestra feliz ante todos últimamente había estado fallando en eso.

Sakura no es de las personas que se despiertan temprano- dijo el de la nada cosa que sobresalto al capitán para después observarlo- pero puedo asegurarle que llegara a tiempo a donde sea que se le indique por eso siempre la vera correr y desayunar de una manera sorprendente, aunque siempre ha sido muy atlética- dijo riendo sobre esto al recordarla siempre llegar justo a tiempo a las clases cuando vivían en Tomoeda - pero…- cambio por completo su expresión a una realmente seria y de preocupación- debo de advertirle que ella últimamente no logra dormir como debe de ser, se despierta exaltada por las noches y deambula por ahí hasta tranquilizarse, pero si usted se la topa muy seguramente le dirá que se levanto por agua o algo así con una sonrisa que siempre porta, no importa que tan doloroso sea por lo que está pasando hará lo que sea para que no se preocupe incluso decir cosas y chistes sin sentido-lo miro y después se inclinó- así que tengo un favor que pedirle, no la deje sola. Incluso si dice que esta bien… por favor- después levanto la cabeza- si se lo estoy pidiendo es porque se que tendré responsabilidades que acatar en mi escuadrón y probablemente no pueda estar al pendiente de ella.

Lo entiendo, por eso no debes preocuparte- dijo seriamente Toshiro- después de todo seré su capitán y estará la mayor parte tiempo apoyándome con las cosas administrativas por lo pronto.

Se lo agradezco- dijo con una sonrisa y Toshiro solo asintió

Aquí estas, te he estado buscando, tenemos que reportarnos al 13vo escuadrón – dijo Rukia quien se acercaba- he … buen día capitán Hitsugaya – dijo ella inclinándose el volvió a asentir.

Bueno entonces tengo que retirarme- dijo el mientras pasaba por el frente para detenerse- no olvide lo que le dije – y se retiró.

Hitsugaya se quedó observando en dirección a donde desapareció Eriol, pensando que esos tres realmente se conocían, si bien la tenia a Momo y Rangiku como personas de confianza, no se había podido abrir al 100% con ellas, pero estas personas incluso sabían sus miedos y sabían cuando una persona no estaba diciendo sus sentimientos reales, aventó su cabeza hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados para soltar un gran suspiro. Para dar la vuelta y ver de frente a Sakura quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Estoy lista- dijo ella.

Bueno yo me tengo retirar, tengo que ir al 6to escuadrón a reportarme- dijo Tomoyo dándole un abrazo Sakura- cualquier cosa no dudes en venir a buscarme – le dijo con una sonrisa- y no olvides lo que te dije vale- después se inclino ante Hitsugaya y se retiró.

Disculpa la tardanza Hitsugaya- kun pero Tomoyo me estaba explicando como se coloca el uniforme y su significado, como por ejemplo esto que tenemos en el brazo…- dijo ella pero el la observaba en realidad no aparentaba ser una persona temeraria, y entonces recordó lo que dijo Eriol, que ella hablaba de más cuando no estaba del todo bien-… y es que cuando se trata de ropa Tomoyo tiene la mala manía de hablar mucho y explicar cada cosa.- dijo sobándose la nuca con nerviosismo, el solo se le quedo viendo tratando de aprender cuando mentía y cuando no- me estas escuchando, capitán- dijo ella acercando su cara a la de él, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar, asustarse a la vez y pegarse con la pared.- CAPITAN – dijo exaltada- ¿ estas bien?- dijo mientras lo checaba en donde se había golpeado.

Rayos me tomo por sorpresa- pensó- si estoy bien, disculpa solo estaba pensando en lo que me ayudaras. - ella le dio una sonrisa mientras el volteaba a otro lado. - será mejor que vayamos al escuadrón- el avanzo y ella asintió mientras avanzaba. Casi llegando a la entrada del escuadrón la vio un poco inquieta hasta que ella hablo.

Sabes, estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo ella sonrojada- ¿y si a los demás no les parece que tenga el puesto de segundo teniente? - dijo cómicamente mientras se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo él se paró frente a ella y le tomo la mano para que dejarla de hacerlo.

¿Dudas de tus capacidades? - ella negó efusivamente- entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte, el simple hecho de que vencieras a 5 menos grande es mas que un logro- dijo él cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del escuadrón y se escucho una voz que el reconocía muy bien.

TAAAAICHHHOOOU!- grito Matsumoto- dígame que si…- se interrumpió al verlos y después hizo una sonrisa divertida, él se dio cuenta que aun la tenía tomada de la mano y la soltó rápidamente-¿pero que se supone que estaban haciendo? No esperaba eso de usted capitán- dijo aun mas divertida alejando a Sakura, la cual no entendía bien lo que quería decir Matsumoto- no debe de abusar de su inocencia- dijo ella y Sakura lo entendió.

Hhhhoooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeee, no… no… na…da nada de eso que estás pensando – dijo efusivamente y Toshiro solo se tapo la cara como diciendo no le sigas la corriente o note justifiques- oowwwww por que eres tan linda- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo mortal.

Matsumoto- dijo Toshiro.

Me dará más ganas de hacerle este tipo de bromas- dijo mientras Sakura solo movía las manos hasta que de un momento a otro ya no las movió.

¡MATSUMOTO LA VAS A MATAR!- le grito y ella la soltó, la cara de Sakura estaba azul y sus ojos solo estaban girando.

Después de que Sakura se reanimara, el capitán le dijo a Matsumoto que reuniera a todos en el patio para presentarla, claro que era idea de Rangiku, lo que el capitán quería era ya estar en su oficina, volteo a ver a Sakura quien parecía nerviosa, sonrió al verla así por lo menos no se veía triste por el momento. Cuanto todos estaban reunidos Hitsugaya se acercó y aclaro su voz.

Bien, el día de hoy los reuní para presentarles al nuevo segundo teniente que el reclutamos el día de hoy- dijo Toshiro.

Pensé que tomarían a uno de nosotros- comenzaron a murmurar y Toshiro los miro a todos con seriedad.

Les presento a la segunda teniente Kinomoto Sakura- dijo Toshiro haciéndole una señal para que se acercara, los del escuadrón la observaron parecía nerviosa y tenía la cabeza agachada.

S…soy Kinomoto Sakura…espero y nos llevemos bien y po… podamos trabajar bien juntos y en equipo- dijo ella para levantar su cara con un sonrojo, al verle la cara todos quedaron fascinados pensando que el capitán tenia que estar loco era una niña quizá, aunque una muy linda y aun así le sacaba un poco de altura al capitán

Se que muchos pensaran que es joven, pero pensar eso sería también subestimarme a mi que soy su capitán, como sabrán yo también me gradué rápidamente y también me volví capitán y no fue por favoritismos si no porque me lo gane, al igual que ella mostro unas capacidades sorprendentes en un corto tiempo, mostrándose como prodigio, todos ustedes saben lo que paso hace días en la academia de shinigamis- algunos asintieron- la presencia de 5 menos grandes en ese lugar aun se esta investigando pero debo decirles que frente a ustedes tienen a la persona que los derroto a todos- todos abrieron los ojos como platos- asi que dudar del porque esta ella en este puesto y alguien mas esta de mas quiero pensar- dijo dando un suspiro al ver que entendieron lo que dijo- bien por lo pronto debemos regresar a nuestros puestos y labores.

Si capitán y bienvenida teniente Kinomoto – gritaron al unisonó.

Eto… solo díganme, Sakura – les dijo con una sonrisa.

Que linda- volvieron a decir al unisonó y eso salto una venita de coraje a Toshiro.

Matsumoto, Kinomoto, volvamos a la oficina- dijo el un poco molesto.

¿le sucede algo? - pregunto Sakura susurrándole a Matsumoto.

No, pequeña y linda Sakura es solo que algo lo molesto, pero creo que no se dará cuenta aun- dijo ella de manera divertida.

¿-Hoe?- dijo ella poniendo su dedo en la barbilla.

Y supongo que lo mismo va para ti- pensó mientras la observaba- será mejor que vayamos. Al llegar a la oficina solo se vio a un muy molesto capitán.

¡MATSUMOTO! ¡NO REALISASTE NINGUN PAPELEO! – Le grito y se comenzó a sentir frio, Sakura solo volteaba a ver de dónde venía.

Creo que mejor regreso en una hora o dos- dijo ella y se echó a correr.

¡MATSUMOTO! TRAE TU TRASERO A ESTE LUGAR AHORA MISMO – Seguía gritando para después ver a Sakura frente a él.

Tu eres el que despide el frio- dijo ella.

Ah, lo siento Matsumoto, suele sacarme de mis casillas y descontrolo un poco mi riatsu- dijo el suspirando.

Deberías de tener más cuidado, con razón vi a varios con Bufanda en el pasillo- dijo ella divertida.

¿No te molesta el frio? - pregunto él.

En lo absoluto, cuando estaba en Tomoeda mi época favorita era el invierno y Tomoeda solía ser un poco frio, además del patinadero me gustaba ir a patinar en hielo con Tomoyo y los demás- dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica- espero que cuando logre ir al mundo humano pueda ir nuevamente a patinar. – el solo la miro mientras se dirigía al sofá de la oficina pensando que debe ser doloroso tener recuerdos de tu vida pasada, el lo sabia muy bien- entonces te ayudo en arreglar los documentos.

Me ayudaría mucho eso, te explicare como se debe de clasificar- dijo el sonriendo un poco.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les gustara este capítulo, sé que es corto, pero espero poder escribir más seguido.**

**A partir del próximo capitulo será la primera aparición de Ichigo y compañía**


End file.
